Sem asas para voar
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Tudo o que ela queria era reconstruir sua vida. Mas, além dos fantasmas do passado, ela terá que enfrentar os desafios do presente. UA Marin/Aioria. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO!
1. Chapter 1

**Comentários:**

_Ao contrário das outras fics, esta aqui eu comecei meio que no impulso. Ainda não planejei quase nada do que irá acontecer, e por isso não sei quando vou atualizar... Não sei nem se vou conseguir terminá-la, mas se vcs gostarem, prometo que vou tentar!!_

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Sem asas para voar**

**Capítulo 1**

"_Mais uma entrevista que não dará em nada"_, suspirou Marin desanimada, saindo de um prédio no centro de Tóquio. Aquela já era a quinta vaga que ela encontrara no caderno de empregos e que provavelmente não teria retorno. Na hora em que lhe perguntavam o motivo de ter ficado tantos anos sem trabalhar, ela sempre inventava uma explicação, mas não conseguia convencer o entrevistador a lhe dar uma chance. Quase sempre alegava que havia trabalhado sem registro e que a empresa falira. Entretanto, como não tinha uma carta de recomendação para apresentar, diminuía ainda mais suas chances de obter um emprego.

Vinte e oito anos, bonita e inteligente. Mas essas qualidades não eram suficientes para apagar os erros de um passado que insistia em assombrar seu presente. Procurava emprego há dois meses. Felizmente, ela podia contar com o apoio de seu irmão, Seiya, mas este não poderia sustentá-la pelo resto da vida. Precisava de um trabalho com urgência. Havia feito um curso de capacitação para secretárias, mas a falta de uma faculdade e de experiência profissional prejudicavam seu curriculum.  
Marin pegou o ônibus e foi para casa, pensando numa forma de conseguir ganhar dinheiro. Poderia fazer doces em casa para vender. Mas isso seria apenas um bico, e não poderia passar o resto da vida dependendo do irmão. Assim que chegou em casa, foi logo preparar o jantar. Ao menos assim poderia fazer alguma coisa para retribuir a generosidade de Seiya.  
Quando o rapaz chegou do trabalho, percebeu o abatimento da irmã. _"Pobre Marin. Já sofreu tanto na vida..."_, pensou ele. Mas estava feliz, pois tinha uma boa notícia para lhe dar.  
- Fiquei sabendo que a secretária do presidente da empresa vai se aposentar. Eles vão contratar alguém para substituí-la. Pensei em você, Marin. O que você acha?  
Ela sorriu.  
- Não seja ingênuo, Seiya. Eu agradeço por se preocupar comigo, mas você sabe que eu não teria a menor chance. A empresa onde você trabalha é uma grande corporação, e o dono dela jamais contrataria uma pessoa sem experiência como eu.  
- Você poderia pelo menos tentar, Marin. Aioria, o presidente, é um cara bem simples para um milionário do nível dele. Diferente do irmão, que não passa de um playboy arrogante...  
- Ainda que você esteja certo, eu não tenho a qualificação necessária para trabalhar numa empresa desse nível.  
- Não se subestime! Pelo menos me deixe levar seu curriculum. Quem sabe eu consigo uma entrevista para você.  
- Como você é otimista, irmão.  
- Quero o melhor para você, Marin. Você merece, depois de tudo o que aconteceu...  
Marin não pôde evitar que seus olhos ficassem cheios de lágrimas. Flashes do passado vieram à sua mente, revivendo todo o sofrimento dos últimos oito anos.  
- Ah não... Não comece a chorar, por favor! – pediu Seiya – É hora de olhar para frente, Marin! Esqueça o que passou e comece uma vida nova!  
- Ah, Seiya... é tão difícil pra mim... Além do mais, mesmo que eu conseguisse esse emprego... e se um dia descobrirem a verdade? Iremos os dois para o olho da rua. Eu por ter mentido sobre mim, e você por acobertar essa mentira.  
- Não se preocupe com isso. Ninguém vai saber, nunca.  
Seiya abraçou a irmã, que continuou chorando. Ambos sabiam que Marin não poderia falar a verdade sobre si mesma, ou nunca teria a oportunidade de refazer sua vida.

No dia seguinte, Seiya levou o curriculum de Marin para o trabalho. Na hora do almoço, pediu à secretária de Aioria para falar com ele. Desde que Aioria assumira os negócios da família, havia muito mais liberdade entre os funcionários para que estes fizessem sugestões ou críticas. Aioria era jovem e bastante inovador, por isso fazia questão de abolir métodos empresariais que julgasse ultrapassados. Mas nem todos viam essa atitude com bons olhos, a começar por sua própria mãe, a Sra. Aiko Sollo, bem como seu irmão caçula, Julian.  
- Boa tarde, Aioria! – cumprimentou Seiya. O patrão não ligava para formalidades e abominava ser tratado como "senhor".  
- Oi Seiya, como vai? – perguntou o jovem presidente.  
- Tudo bem. Eu soube que você está procurando uma nova secretária. Minha irmã fez curso de secretariado e está procurando um emprego. É pessoa de confiança, por isso eu gostaria de indicá-la.  
- Certo. Pode deixar o curriculum dela comigo.  
Seiya entregou o papel para Aioria, que deu uma rápida lida.  
- Ela não tem muita experiência – observou o presidente.  
- Eu sei, mas ela é muito inteligente e esforçada. Tenho certeza de que aprenderá o trabalho rapidamente. Só precisa de uma oportunidade.  
Sem saber por que, Aioria ficou sensibilizado com as palavras de Seiya. Poderia ao menos chamar a jovem para uma entrevista, e se não gostasse dela, não precisaria contratá-la.  
- Está bem, Seiya. Diga a sua irmã para vir aqui amanhã às nove horas. Vou entrevistá-la pessoalmente, e se tudo der certo, ela será minha secretária particular.  
- Ótimo! – disse Seiya, entusiasmado – Vou avisá-la agora mesmo. Obrigado Aioria!  
Ligou imediatamente para Marin, que ficou bastante ansiosa ao saber da entrevista. Por ser uma grande empresa, ela precisava ir muito bem-vestida. Seiya lhe oferecera dinheiro para comprar roupas novas, mas ela estava evitando aceitar essa ajuda. Porém, agora não haveria escolha. Teria que sair para comprar um traje decente para a entrevista.  
Foi à uma loja que vendia roupas sociais de boa qualidade. O preço era meio salgado, mas sabia que o investimento valeria a pena caso fosse contratada. Comprou uma blusa e um conjunto de saia e blazer, os dois últimos na cor azul-marinho. Embora não gostasse muito de roupas formais, teve que admitir que o traje ficou muito elegante. A cor da roupa combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos ruivos.

No dia seguinte, ela chegou à empresa ao lado de Seiya. Estava muito nervosa. Fizera uma maquiagem leve e penteara os cabelos de um modo discreto.  
- Vai dar tudo certo – encorajou Seiya, antes dela entrar na sala de Aioria – Boa sorte!  
- Obrigada – respondeu ela, baixinho.  
Aioria ainda não havia chegado. Marin sentou-se na cadeira indicada pela secretária e ficou aguardando. Mil pensamentos tumultuavam sua mente, e ela observava o local para se distrair enquanto esperava. O escritório era amplo e decorado com muito bom-gosto. Sobre a mesa de Aioria, havia um porta-retrato. Nele, a foto de uma jovem de cabelos verdes e um inegável ar de superioridade. Marin ficou imaginando se aquela seria a noiva de Aioria, sobre a qual Seiya já havia comentado. Na empresa, havia um forte boato de que Shina traía o noivo com o irmão deste, Julian. Mas como o traído é sempre o último a saber, Aioria não desconfiava de nada.  
Marin estava tão distraída olhando para a escrivaninha que não percebeu a chegada de Aioria. Levou um susto quando ele disse:  
- Bom dia. Você deve ser a irmã de Seiya. Muito prazer. Sou Aioria Sollo.  
- Prazer – respondeu Marin, ainda recompondo-se do susto que teve ao se virar e dar de cara com aqueles olhos penetrantes encarando-a.  
Ele era lindo. Charmoso. Irresistível. Um homem... inatingível.  
Essa foi a primeira impressão que Marin teve daquele que poderia ser o seu futuro patrão.

Aioria sentou-se em sua cadeira e perguntou se ela aceitava uma água. Educadamente, ela recusou. Ele começou a falar sobre o cargo e os benefícios que a empresa oferecia. Marin ouvia atentamente, respondendo tudo o que ele perguntava. Estava encantada com Aioria, mas conteve-se. _"Você está aqui para conseguir um emprego. Lembre-se que já teve decepções demais para ficar com essas fantasias adolescentes. Vê se cai na real, Marin!"_, ela disse mentalmente para si mesma.  
- Muito bem – disse Aioria, depois de uma pausa – Gostaria de fazer uma experiência por três meses?  
- Eu... mas é claro! – afirmou a jovem, mal acreditando no que tinha ouvido.  
- Minha secretária vai se aposentar no fim do mês. Até lá, ela pode ensinar a você tudo o que for necessário para ocupar o cargo. Poderia começar na segunda-feira?  
- Perfeitamente! – concordou Marin, felicíssima.  
- Ótimo. Pode passar no RH para acertar sua contratação. Tenho certeza de que não vou me arrepender...  
- Obrigada, Sr. Sollo.  
- Por favor, me chame de Aioria. Não gosto de ser tratado como "senhor". Ainda sou jovem pra isso, não acha? – brincou o rapaz.  
- Como quiser...  
- Foi um prazer conhecê-la, June Ogawara.

June?

Marin entrou no elevador, sentindo-se mal por ter que inventar tantas mentiras a seu respeito. Mas também sabia que não teria conseguido nada se falasse a verdade.  
Quem daria emprego a uma ex-presidiária, uma mulher acusada de matar o próprio marido, ainda que em legítima defesa?  
Ela não teve outra escolha. June havia desaparecido há quase 10 anos, e todos achavam que estava morta. Seiya sugeriu que Marin assumisse a identidade da irmã mais nova, pois assim ninguém saberia que ela havia passado os últimos oito anos na cadeia.  
Ninguém descobriria que ela cometera o erro de se casar com um homem que a espancava todos os dias. Ninguém conheceria o drama que marcara sua vida para sempre.  
Ainda se recordava do sangue de Jabu em suas mãos. Um sangue viscoso, quente, cuja lembrança ainda hoje lhe causava asco.

_Depois de mais uma violenta discussão, ele tentara asfixiá-la. Marin conseguiu se soltar, e pegou o primeiro objeto que viu na frente: uma faca.  
__Estava fora de si. Cansada das surras e das humilhações diárias que enfrentara durante os sete meses de casamento. Se Seiya soubesse o que ela estava passando, ele mesmo já teria matado o cunhado. Mas a culpa de ter se casado com um homem violento era dela, e não queria que seu irmão se envolvesse.  
__Olhou para suas mãos, sujas de sangue. Ela tremia, enquanto Jabu agonizava. Ainda tentou fugir, mas um vizinho já tinha chamado a polícia.  
_"_Ele tentou me matar! Eu só estava me defendendo!", ela gritava inutilmente, enquanto os policiais a algemavam. Presa em flagrante, ela foi condenada a doze anos de cadeia. Seu advogado conseguiu provar que Jabu costumava espancá-la, e as marcas em seu pescoço mostravam a tentativa de esganadura. Porém, a família dele fez de tudo para que Marin não fosse absolvida. _

Oito anos depois, ela saiu da cadeia por bom comportamento. Saiu de cabeça erguida, embora seu coração ainda guardasse as marcas do passado. Estava livre como um pássaro, mas sem asas para voar...

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Não se apaixone pelo patrão. Este seria o maior erro de todos. E poderia custar o seu emprego.  
__- Isso não vai acontecer – respondeu Marin, querendo tranqüilizá-la. No fundo, não tinha tanta certeza se conseguiria resistir ao charme de Aioria.  
__Não, aquilo não podia acontecer. Por todas as razões possíveis e imagináveis. Ele era seu patrão, era muito rico e tinha uma noiva. Ela era sua funcionária, era pobre e escondia um passado do qual se envergonhava profundamente. Definitivamente, ela nunca poderia se apaixonar por Aioria. Seria uma loucura completa._

* * *

_- Mentira! Eu tentei fazer a cabeça dele, mas não tenho culpa se o Seiya não quis nada com você!  
Mino olhou para ela com ódio.  
- Pois agora você tem um bom motivo para fazer seu irmão se interessar por mim.  
- O que você quer dizer?  
- Eu sei tudo sobre você, "June". E posso te garantir que essas informações serão muito úteis para mim se você não quiser me ajudar._


	2. Chapter 2

**Comentários:**

_Não é que eu consegui atualizar muito antes do previsto? Quando bate a inspiração, tem mais é que aproveitar, rrsss... Aí eu resolvi postar logo o capítulo (acho que fiquei mais animada depois de receber as reviews). Pode ser que agora eu demore um pouco pra continuar, mas acho que vou até o fim!_

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 2**

Alguns dias depois, Marin começou a trabalhar como secretária de Aioria. No começo, ela seguia as ordens de Hana, a eficiente secretária que trabalhava há 30 anos na empresa. Hana era bastante exigente, mas gostou de Marin e fez de tudo para prepará-la adequadamente a fim de substituí-la em seu cargo. No fim do mês, Hana se despediu da jovem, desejando que tivesse boa sorte.  
- Apenas uma coisa me preocupa, June.  
- O quê, Sra. Hana?  
A mulher suspirou, olhando para ela com seriedade.  
- Não se apaixone pelo patrão. Este seria o maior erro de todos. E poderia custar o seu emprego.  
- Isso não vai acontecer – respondeu Marin, querendo tranqüilizá-la. No fundo, não tinha tanta certeza se conseguiria resistir ao charme de Aioria.  
Não, aquilo não podia acontecer. Por todas as razões possíveis e imagináveis. Ele era seu patrão, era muito rico e tinha uma noiva. Ela era sua funcionária, era pobre e escondia um passado do qual se envergonhava profundamente. Definitivamente, ela nunca poderia se apaixonar por Aioria. Seria uma loucura completa.

Pensando nisso, ela entrou na sala dele, levando nas mãos alguns papéis que o patrão precisava assinar. Aioria estava conversando com Julian, que lançou um olhar pervertido para a jovem. Quando Marin saiu da sala, Julian fez um comentário cretino:  
- Bem gostosa essa sua nova secretária...  
- Mais respeito, Julian. A June é uma moça decente.  
- Deixa de ser careta, Aioria! Vai dizer que você nunca pensou em chamá-la para fazer "hora extra"? – perguntou o irmão, maliciosamente.  
- Eu respeito minhas funcionárias. Além disso, tenho uma noiva e sou fiel a ela.  
- Não acredito que você nunca deu uma escapadinha!  
- Não. E tenho muita pena da sua namorada.  
- Não sei por quê. Fidelidade é apenas um conceito ultrapassado.  
- Será que ela também pensa assim?  
- "O que os olhos não vêm, o coração não sente". Ou a testa, nesse caso – debochou Julian. _"E você bem poderia falar isso, por experiência própria"_, pensou, lembrando-se que tinha um encontro marcado com Shina dali a duas horas.  
- Você é um caso perdido – disse Aioria.  
- E você deveria ir para um mosteiro! Tão virtuoso... – ironizou Julian.  
- E quem cuidaria dos nossos negócios? Você, que mal aparece na empresa, e quando vem aqui, fica dando encima das secretárias?  
- Ah, me poupe dos seus sermões! Já chega a mamãe pegando no meu pé! – reclamou o playboy.  
- Vá fazer algo útil. Tenho muito trabalho pra ficar perdendo tempo com suas frivolidades.  
- Você não sabe aproveitar a vida, Aioria.  
- E você não sabe nada sobre a vida, Julian.

Depois que o irmão saiu da sala, Aioria pensou no desgosto que seu pai teria se soubesse que o caçula se mostraria tão irresponsável. Só queria saber de farra, de tirar racha com amigos, enfim, viver perigosamente... Sua esperança é que Tétis conseguisse colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça oca. O pai dela era muito amigo da mãe deles, e ambos faziam muito gosto na união de seus herdeiros.  
Quanto a ele... estava noivo de Shina há algum tempo, mais por conveniência do que propriamente por amor. No começo, sentiu-se atraído pela beleza da jovem. Mas Shina tinha uma personalidade um tanto quanto... difícil. Era arrogante e mimada. Adorava sair em colunas sociais, freqüentar festas e badalações. E também de gastar muito dinheiro com roupas e sapatos de grifes caríssimas. Aioria se entediava frequentemente com o jeito fútil da noiva. Ela pertencia a uma família aristocrática, embora praticamente falida. Mas Aiko Sollo, a mãe do noivo, não se importava com esse detalhe. Shina era de uma família tradicional, e isso era o mais importante.  
Entretanto, Aioria sentia-se como se vivesse dentro de um jogo de aparências. Não amava Shina, era evidente. Deveria continuar com ela e desistir de encontrar um amor de verdade? Ele se perguntava isso quase diariamente, mas ainda não tinha encontrado uma resposta. Talvez o amor fosse apenas uma ilusão...

**Naquela mesma tarde, em um motel...**

- O Aioria é um idiota mesmo! – disse Julian, entrando na hidromassagem – Ele nem sonha que estamos aqui...  
- Eu gosto dele, mesmo sendo tão "certinho" – defendeu Shina – Não gosto é da daquela sua namorada. Só porque é modelo, se acha "a gostosa".  
- Tá com ciúmes, é? – perguntou Julian, provocando.  
- O jeito dela me irrita...  
- Você sabe que eu te amo, Shininha... – disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Não seja cínico, Juju. Sabemos que entre nós dois é apenas sexo e nada mais.  
- Não me chame assim! Não gosto desse apelido de viado! – irritou-se.  
- Take easy, baby. Temos que ir embora daqui a pouco. Vou jantar com seu irmão hoje.  
- Mas, enquanto estamos aqui... vamos aproveitar... – decidiu ele, aproximando-se da garota com segundas intenções. Shina o beijou, e os dois ficaram na hidro até o término do período.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Marin estava muito feliz com o novo emprego. A única coisa que a incomodava era ter que fingir que era June. _"Onde ela estiver, entenderá que é por uma boa causa"_, pensava a ruiva, sempre que se recordava da irmã supostamente falecida. Ao meio-dia, ela acompanhou o patrão a um almoço de negócios em um restaurante luxuoso. Embora nunca tivesse freqüentado um restaurante como aquele, a secretária se esforçou para não dar nenhum vexame na frente dos empresários que almoçavam com Aioria.  
Parecia que, finalmente, estava tudo dando certo na vida de Marin. Ela se levantou para ir ao toalete, enquanto Aioria continuava tratando de negócios. Porém, quando estava saindo do local, um encontro inesperado fez seu mundo desabar.  
- Quer dizer que você já saiu da cadeia, Marin... ou será que devo chamá-la de "June"?

Marin olhou para trás e viu Mino. Flashes do passado vieram à sua cabeça.  
_Elas haviam crescido juntas. Estudaram na mesma escola, iam juntas às festas e compartilhavam todo tipo de confidências. Marin era um pouco mais velha, mas sempre considerara Mino sua melhor amiga.  
__Um dia, entretanto, descobriu que a recíproca não era verdadeira. Durante os oito anos que passara na prisão, Mino jamais a visitara. Nunca enviou sequer uma carta. O desprezo daquela que sempre considerara sua grande amiga a magoara muito..._

Num gesto rápido, Marin puxou a garota pelo braço, arrastando-a para dentro do toalete.  
- Como vai, Marin? Faz tempo que saiu da cadeia? – perguntou Mino, sarcástica.  
- Cale a boca! Alguém pode ouvir! – implorou a ruiva.  
- Por que está usando o nome de sua irmã? Ah, já sei: não quer que ninguém saiba que você é uma assassina?  
Marin ficou muito abalada com a maneira como Mino a estava tratando. Percebeu que ela usava um uniforme e deduziu: ela trabalhava no restaurante, e era bem provável que tivesse escutado Aioria chamando-a de June.  
- Eu achava que você era minha amiga. Mas logo percebi que estava enganada. Nesses oito anos, você nunca foi me visitar! – disse Marin, revoltada.  
- Por que eu visitaria uma assassina? – perguntou Mino, cinicamente.  
- Você sabe que aquilo só aconteceu em legítima defesa! – gritou a secretária.  
- Mas você foi condenada. Se fosse inocente, não teria ficado presa durante oito anos.  
- Só queria entender porque você mudou tanto, Mino. Nós éramos amigas!  
- Você disse bem. Nós "éramos" amigas. Mas não fui eu quem mudou, Marin. Desculpe, "June". A grande verdade é que você nunca foi minha amiga! Você sempre soube que eu era apaixonada pelo Seiya e nunca moveu uma palha para me ajudar!  
- Mentira! Eu tentei fazer a cabeça dele, mas não tenho culpa se o Seiya não quis nada com você!

Mino olhou para ela com ódio.  
- Pois agora você tem um bom motivo para fazer seu irmão se interessar por mim.  
- O que você quer dizer?  
- Eu sei tudo sobre você, "June". E posso te garantir que essas informações serão muito úteis para mim se você não quiser me ajudar.  
- Você está me chantageando?? – perguntou, ainda sem acreditar.  
- Entenda como quiser.  
- Você só pode estar louca!  
- Desde que éramos crianças, eu só pensava em me casar com o Seiya. E, apesar de todos esses anos, eu ainda não desisti de realizar meu sonho. Se quiser salvar sua pele, você terá que me ajudar, "amiga"!  
- Eu não quero que meu irmão se case com uma mulherzinha sem caráter como você! - respondeu Marin, bastante tensa.  
- A escolha é sua, "June". Se não me ajudar com o Seiya, vou acabar com essa farsa que você criou. Pode dar adeus ao seu emprego! Além disso, você poderá voltar à cadeia por falsidade ideológica, já pensou nisso?  
- Não tenho medo de você! Como você vai provar alguma coisa contra mim?  
- Pode apostar que eu tenho todas as condições para fazer isso, queridinha. Sei muito bem quem é o seu patrão. Ele vem aqui sempre, há anos. É um cliente vip, e eu tenho acesso a todos os dados cadastrados dele, até mesmo o celular. Com uma única ligação, posso te dedurar. Você vai pagar pra ver?  
Confusa, Marin não soube o que responder.  
- Eu vou te dar um prazo. Você tem três dias para voltar aqui e me dar uma resposta. Caso contrário... bye, bye emprego... e adeus liberdade!

Mino virou as costas e saiu, deixando-a à beira de um ataque de nervos. Não podia aceitar aquela chantagem. Seiya não merecia uma coisa dessas. Mas, e se Mino cumprisse suas ameaças e a denunciasse?

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Aioria, que saíra de sua sala depois de ouvir a gritaria.  
__- Você está rodeado de incompetentes! Essa idiota me sujou de café – Shina apontou para a copeira – E sua secretária se acha no direito de julgar o que eu faço! Você tem que demitir as duas!  
__Marin se revoltou. Aquela perua achava que podia humilhá-la só porque era rica? Estava muito enganada!  
__- Se quiser, pode me demitir, Aioria. Mas não vou assistir a uma injustiça e me calar. __

* * *

- Você não vai chorar por causa disso, né? Tenha dó, Marin! Só porque não quero namorar sua amiguinha de infância...  
__- Não é nada disso! – explodiu Marin, não conseguindo mais esconder aquele segredo.  
__- O que é, então? – perguntou Seiya, preocupado com aquela reação inesperada.  
__- Ela está me chantageando. Descobriu tudo sobre mim, que eu estou me passando pela June, e disse que vai me entregar para o Aioria se eu não ajudá-la a ficar com você! – confessou a ruiva. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Nina: **Pois é Nina, a Marin vai comer o pão que o diabo amassou nesta fic. E pelo jeito não vai resistir ao charme do Aioria, hehehe... O paradeiro da June futuramente terá uma explicação... e a Mino (eu a detesto!!) vai mostrar que não está pra brincadeiras... mas isso será mais para o final da fic, qdo ela descobrir que... "suspense". Bjs e obrigadíssima por comentar!

**Lili-chan: **Eu queria te agradecer muito por ter deixado a primeira review. Muito da minha decisão de continuar a fic se deveu ao seu comentário e tmb o da Nina. Bjs e continue lendo ok?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Marin estava a ponto de perder os sentidos e desmaiar, mas controlou-se. Aioria já deveria estar estranhando sua demora. Lavou o rosto e saiu do toalete. Voltou rapidamente para a mesa, tentando disfarçar seu desespero. Aioria estava entretido com a conversa sobre negócios e não percebeu nada. A cabeça dela doía terrivelmente. Marin não via a hora de aquele almoço acabar e voltar para a empresa.  
_"Queria matar aquela vaca"_, pensava ela, inconformada com o novo golpe que o destino estava lhe dando. Se contasse para Seiya, ele iria atrás de Mino para tirar satisfações, e a confusão seria tão grande que ela acabaria sendo demitida de qualquer jeito. E era muito provável que seu irmão também perdesse o emprego.  
Vivia um dilema. Poderia pedir demissão e tentar arrumar outro trabalho, mas como explicaria a Seiya? Não queria que ele soubesse da chantagem de Mino. Ou ainda... poderia ceder às ameaças daquela louca e tentar convencê-lo a namorá-la. A simples idéia lhe causava náuseas, mas parecia a menos pior dentro daquele cenário. Entretanto, tinha um grande problema para resolver: se no passado ele nunca quis namorar Mino, porque mudaria de opinião agora?  
Mas o dia ainda não havia terminado para Marin. Novas surpresas a aguardavam.

Uma jovem de óculos escuros passou pela recepção, sem sequer cumprimentá-la. Reconheceu-a imediatamente. Era a mesma garota da foto que ficava sobre a mesa de Aioria. Shina entrou na sala de Aioria sem bater na porta. Ele se aborreceu:  
- Por que não pediu para ser anunciada? Estou ocupado!  
- E desde quando eu preciso ser anunciada, baby? - perguntou ela, aproximando-se dele e abraçando-o.  
- Você não pode entrar aqui desse jeito, Shina. Eu poderia estar em reunião, já pensou nessa possibilidade?  
- Ou quem sabe transando com sua secretária em cima da escrivaninha... - comentou ela, desconfiada.  
- Que absurdo! - afirmou ele, indignado.  
- Eu reparei nela. É jovem e bonita. Porque a contratou?  
- Por favor, ciúmes agora não... Ela é muito competente no que faz.  
- Espero que as "competências" dela não sejam de outro tipo...  
- Por favor, Shina, se você veio aqui para me irritar... Vá fazer compras, por favor!  
- Você não me dá atenção, Aioria. E quem não dá assistência... - disse ela, provocando.  
- Eu tenho mais o que fazer. Se me dá licença...  
- Um dia você vai se arrepender por me tratar assim! - respondeu a jovem, furiosa com o descaso do noivo.  
Shina saiu da sala e Marin percebeu que não se enganara. Ela era mesmo arrogante, como tinha imaginado.  
- Eu quero um café - afirmou Shina, irritada.  
- Pois não - respondeu Marin, surpresa com a falta de educação da moça.

Pediu para uma copeira trazer o café. Entretanto, quando a funcionária trouxe a bandeja, tropeçou e deixou o café cair em cima de Shina.  
- Sua idiota! Você arruinou meu vestido! - gritou Shina.  
A copeira tremeu de medo. Sabia que Shina era noiva do patrão, e estava certa de que perderia o emprego.  
- Desculpe! Foi sem querer! Eu posso limpar! - implorou a funcionária.  
- No que depender de mim, você irá para o olho da rua! - disse a jovem de cabelos verdes. A pobre funcionária começou a chorar.  
- Ela não teve culpa - defendeu Marin - Foi um acidente.  
- Não falei com você! - respondeu Shina, exaltada.  
- Desculpe, mas está sendo injusta com ela - insistiu Marin.  
- Não pedi sua opinião!  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou Aioria, que saíra de sua sala depois de ouvir a gritaria.  
- Você está rodeado de incompetentes! Essa idiota me sujou de café - Shina apontou para a copeira - E sua secretária se acha no direito de julgar o que eu faço! Você tem que demitir as duas!  
Marin se revoltou. Aquela perua achava que podia humilhá-la só porque era rica? Estava muito enganada!  
- Se quiser, pode me demitir, Aioria. Mas não vou assistir a uma injustiça e me calar.  
Aioria olhou admirado para a jovem. Sabia perfeitamente que Shina era a responsável por toda aquela situação, e gostou de ver a atitude corajosa de Marin, que estava se arriscando a perder o emprego por solidariedade à outra colega.  
- Ninguém vai ser demitido. Shina, vamos para minha sala. Chega de escândalo por hoje. Peço desculpas pelo comportamento dela - disse ele para Marin e a copeira.  
- Não acredito que você está me humilhando desse jeito, Aioria! - gritou Shina - Eu sou sua noiva!  
- Isso não lhe dá o direito de destratar meus funcionários!  
Shina perdeu o controle de vez:  
- Ah, é assim? Então fique com seus funcionários!  
Ela correu para o elevador, furiosa. Pensou que Aioria faria algo para impedi-la, mas, para sua decepção, o rapaz voltou para a sala da presidência.  
- Essa maldita secretária me paga! - disse ela bem alto, assustando os demais passageiros do elevador.

Naquela noite, Marin chegou em casa cansada e preocupada. Não conseguia esquecer das ameaças de Mino. _"Que droga! Porque numa cidade com milhões de habitantes, eu tinha que encontrar justo com ela?",_ pensava Marin.  
Não demorou para que Seiya percebesse algo errado com a irmã. Marin estava muito calada. Quando perguntou se estava tudo bem, ela contou sobre o episódio com Shina.  
- Que mulherzinha nojenta! - comentou a ruiva.  
- Aioria é tão bacana. Merecia alguém melhor - concordou Seiya - E ele nem desconfia que a Shina tem um caso com o irmão dele.  
- Será que eles têm mesmo um caso, Seiya? Que absurdo!  
- É o que todos comentam. Acho que já os viram juntos lá na empresa... Abafaram o caso em consideração a Aioria. Mas seria melhor que ele descobrisse antes de se casar. Coitado, não merece ser enganado desse jeito.  
Marin sentiu pena do patrão. Um homem tão lindo, educado, simples... Qual seria o motivo de ter escolhido uma noiva tão maldosa, que além de tudo, o traía com o irmão dele?  
- Mas você está me escondendo algo, Marin - continuou Seiya - Aconteceu mais alguma coisa além dessa discussão com a Shina.  
- Fique tranqüilo, Seiya. Não aconteceu nada - negou a jovem.  
Ele ainda estava desconfiado, mas não tocou mais no assunto.

Passaram-se dois dias. Marin sabia que o prazo estava se esgotando, e ainda não havia decidido se cederia à chantagem de Mino. Não entendia o porquê de sua obsessão com Seiya. Ele sempre a ignorou! Talvez fosse exatamente isso: ela não se conformava com a rejeição dele. O que mais a afligia, no entanto, era saber que Mino seria capaz de destruir sua vida caso não a ajudasse a conquistar Seiya.  
Ela passou a madrugada insone, tentando encontrar uma solução. Ainda que aceitasse, como faria para convencer Seiya a namorar Mino? Seu irmão era adulto, e achava ridículo intrometer-se em sua vida amorosa.  
Por fim, percebeu que não teria outra escolha. Era sábado, e ela foi ao restaurante onde Mino trabalhava. Quando a viu, a ajudante de cozinha veio ao seu encontro, com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Como é? Já tem a resposta?  
- Contra a minha vontade, eu vou fazer o que me pediu - afirmou Marin.  
- Eu sabia que você ia fazer a coisa certa, Marin. Você sempre foi inteligente. Pena que não foi muito esperta na hora de escolher um marido...  
- Não estou aqui para falar de mim. O que eu quero saber é como faço para reaproximar você de Seiya.  
- Simples: diga a ele que eu vou te visitar amanhã à tarde.  
- Assim, do nada? Ele vai achar muito estranho. Ele sabe que você nunca me escreveu enquanto estive presa.  
- Sei lá, invente que eu mandei umas cartas e elas se extraviaram... Isso não é problema meu! Apenas me dê seu endereço, que eu irei lá amanhã, às três da tarde.  
Marin fez o que ela mandou. Mas tinha dúvidas se o plano daria certo.  
- E como faço para convencê-lo a ficar em casa? Seiya gosta de sair, jogar bola...  
- Se vira! - respondeu Mino, autoritária - E agora com licença, tenho que voltar ao trabalho.  
Marin saiu do restaurante com muita raiva de Mino. E também de si mesma, pois seria obrigada a retribuir toda a ajuda que Seiya lhe dera daquela forma degradante...

**No dia seguinte...  
**- Você está me dizendo que vai receber a Mino aqui em casa? - perguntou Seiya, sem acreditar - Mas ela ignorou você durante todo esse tempo!  
- Não foi bem assim, Seiya. Ela me contou que tentou me escrever, mas parece que as cartas se extraviaram... - mentiu Marin.  
- Duvido! Além disso, por que ela não foi te visitar na cadeia?  
- Você sabe como são os presídios, Seiya. Tem a revista íntima, o que é meio constrangedor para uma mulher... E a Mino não era minha parente. Não tinha obrigação nenhuma de ir lá me visitar.  
- Ainda acho que ela não merece sua amizade, nem nunca mereceu. Ela sempre teve inveja de você. E sabe do quê mais? Sempre achei que ela era uma tremenda falsa. Fingia que era sua amiga só porque gostava de mim e queria ficar perto...  
Marin ficou nervosa. Se ele era tão contrário à sua amizade com Mino, imagine se algum dia aceitaria namorá-la?  
- Eu acho que ela ainda gosta...  
- O quê? Essa garota é louca ou o quê? Eu não a vejo há oito anos... como ela ainda pode gostar de mim depois de tanto tempo? - perguntou ele, achando aquela conversa muito estranha.  
- Você não está namorando. Por que não dá uma chance para ela? - perguntou Marin, arriscando-se a despertar a fúria do irmão.  
- Marin, acho que você deve ter batido a cabeça, pra não dizer coisa pior. Não é possível que você me faça uma pergunta dessas! Eu NUNCA quis saber da Mino. Agora, menos ainda!  
- Mas quem sabe você mude de idéia quando revê-la...  
- Desculpe, mas eu sempre a achei uma falsa, uma interesseira que só queria te usar pra conseguir as coisas. Sem falar que ela nunca me atraiu fisicamente... E mesmo que ela tenha mudado, coisa que eu duvido, sempre me irritou com aquele jeito carente, sempre me cercando. Não dá, Marin...

A ruiva desviou o olhar para o chão, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que ameaçavam rolar de seus olhos.  
- Você não vai chorar por causa disso, né? Tenha dó, Marin! Só porque não quero namorar sua amiguinha de infância...  
- Não é nada disso! - explodiu Marin, não conseguindo mais esconder aquele segredo.  
- O que é, então? - perguntou, Seiya, preocupado com aquela reação inesperada.  
- Ela está me chantageando. Descobriu tudo sobre mim, que eu estou me passando pela June, e disse que vai me entregar para o Aioria se eu não ajudá-la a ficar com você! - confessou a ruiva.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Depois que Mino foi embora, ele desabafou:  
__- Que garota insuportável! Eu não vou agüentar isso por muito tempo!  
__- Depois que vocês estiverem namorando, você começa a dar umas patadas nela para afugentá-la, como você tinha pensado.  
__- Não sei se vou conseguir, Marin. Fico enjoado só de pensar nesse "namoro". __

* * *

Virou-se e deu de cara com Julian. Odiava o modo como o rapaz a olhava. Parecia despi-la com os olhos. "Que grande cafajeste!", pensou ela.  
__- Já está indo? - perguntou ele - Quer uma carona?  
__- Não, obrigada. Eu vou de ônibus.  
__- Você não deveria recusar minha carona... - disse ele, malicioso - Não ofereço para qualquer uma...__

* * *

Aioria voltara de viagem. Shina foi recebê-lo no aeroporto, de onde seguiram para a casa dele. Passaram a noite juntos, e na manhã seguinte, Shina o despertou dizendo:  
__- Bom dia, amor.  
__Ainda sonolento, Aioria respondeu:  
__- Bom dia... June...  
__Shina deu um grito que acordou todos os que dormiam na casa:  
__- QUEM É JUNE?_

**Agradecimentos**

**Lili-chan:** Com certeza vc me incentivou muito! Realmente, Aioria e Marin podem se dar as mãos... os dois estão cercados de gente falsa e sacana, pobrezinhos! A Mino sempre foi fingida e interesseira, a Marin é que nunca percebeu isso... tipo, ela gostava do Seiya e era amiga da Marin pra facilitar as coisas, hehehe... mas nunca conseguiu ficar com ele, aí qdo a Marin foi presa, a amizade dela já não era mais necessária, se vc me entende... Valeu pela review! Bjs!

**Nicka I: **Então Nicka, como eu disse no primeiro capítulo, comecei essa fic no impulso, mas acho que Marin e Aioria estão me inspirando mesmo XD. Saga e seus discípulos do mal, hehehe... qto será que ele cobra pra dar umas aulinhas de maldade? Muito obrigada pelos elogios! Bjs!

**Nina:** Gostou do barraco? Kkkkk... e o Aioria não teve dúvidas: defendeu a Marin e deixou a Shina louca de ódio... pobre Marin, tá colecionando inimigos!! E a minha inspiração tá vindo com força total, hehehe... Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs!

**Anahí Oneo: **Obrigada pela review! Concordo que a Mino tá bem maléfica, mas ela será capaz de tudo pra conseguir o que quer... E será que o Aioria, certinho como é, chifraria a Shina pra se vingar? Aguardem!! Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Que ridícula! Quem essa idiota pensa que é pra fazer isso? Mas como foi que ela descobriu tudo? Você contou pra ela? - perguntou Seiya, furioso.  
- Claro que não! Infelizmente, ela trabalha num restaurante onde Aioria sempre almoça para tratar de negócios, e um dia ouviu ele me chamando de June. Ela sabe que estou usando a identidade da nossa irmã! O resto você já pode deduzir...  
- Desgraçada! Eu vou matar essa garota! - afirmou Seiya, irritadíssimo.  
- Não vai fazer nada! Ir contra a Mino só pioraria nossa situação. Eu posso ser presa por falsidade ideológica, e você, perder seu emprego!  
Os irmãos permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos, sem saber o que fazer.  
- O que você sugere? Eu não conseguiria fingir que gosto dela! - Seiya admitiu, por fim.  
- Acho que vou me demitir da empresa e procurar outro emprego.  
- Não, de jeito nenhum! - protestou Seiya - Justo agora que você conseguiu um ótimo emprego? Temos que fazer algo para impedir essa infeliz de estragar tudo. E se você inventasse pra ela que eu "mudei de lado" e não gosto mais de mulher?  
Apesar do desespero, Marin deu risada.  
- Até parece que ela iria acreditar! Você sempre foi um mulherengo, Seiya!  
- Então diga pra ela que eu decidi largar tudo e virar um monge budista! Que eu fiz voto de castidade!  
- Ela não é burra pra cair nessa!  
- Então não sei o que fazer! Eu não conseguiria namorar uma garota na base da chantagem! Ainda mais a Mino!

Marin estava desolada.  
- Eu sinto muito, Seiya. Acho que saí da cadeia para atrapalhar sua vida.  
- Não, a culpa não é sua! É dessa mente perturbada da Mino! Essa sim merecia apanhar do marido! Ei... até que não seria má idéia! - disse ele, subitamente.  
- Você não vai bater nela! - respondeu Marin, irritada - Nenhuma mulher, por pior que seja, merece uma coisa dessas!  
- Claro que não vou bater nela! Mas será que ela gostaria de ter um namorado que só lhe desse motivos para detestá-lo?  
- O que você está planejando, seu maluco?  
- E se eu topasse namorá-la, mas fizesse de tudo para infernizar a vida dela? - sugeriu Seiya, satisfeito com aquela idéia mirabolante.  
- Você não acha que ela iria desconfiar? - perguntou Marin, cética.  
- Não... Primeiro, porque eu nunca a tratei lá muito bem... Segundo, ela ficaria tão cansada do meu comportamento que desistiria de mim para sempre!  
- Não sei não... Acho que ela não se importaria de ser desprezada por você.  
- Precisamos tentar, Marin! Não temos outra saída! - disse ele, exaltado.  
- Será por sua conta e risco... - alertou a ruiva.

Às três horas, Mino chegou à casa dos irmãos, que a receberam com uma cordialidade fingida. Afinal, Mino não poderia nem desconfiar de que Seiya já sabia da chantagem e até tinha um plano.  
- Seiya! Há quanto tempo! - disse ela, entusiasmada.  
- Oi Mino. Como vai? - respondeu o rapaz, secamente.  
- Você não mudou nada - observou ela.  
_"Nem você. Continua a mesma songa-monga de sempre"_, pensou Seiya.  
Marin estava nervosa, mas Seiya piscou um olho para ela.  
- Eu fiz um bolo e acho que já está pronto. Vou à cozinha pra buscar. Você me acompanha, Mino? - convidou a ruiva.  
- Acho que vou ficar aqui, conversando com o Seiya. Faz anos que não nos vimos - afirmou a outra.  
_"Que cara de pau"_, pensaram os dois irmãos.  
Marin foi buscar o bolo e Mino tentou puxar conversa:  
- Soube que você trabalha na mesma empresa que a Marin, Seiya.  
- É verdade - respondeu ele, esforçando-se para ser simpático.  
- Que sorte ela ter conseguido esse emprego, não? Faz pouco tempo que saiu da cadeia...  
- Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso, Mino. Não gostamos de falar sobre o passado da Marin.  
- Desculpe. Vamos falar de você. Você não pensa em casar, não? - perguntou ela, totalmente indiscreta.  
- Quando achar a pessoa certa... Quem sabe?  
- Talvez você já tenha achado, mas ainda não se deu conta... - respondeu Mino, insinuando-se. Ele ficou bastante constrangido com o atrevimento da jovem.  
- É... quem sabe... - concordou ele, se controlando para não mandá-la para o inferno.  
Marin apareceu na sala com um bolo e uma bandeja com xícaras de chá.  
- Vamos tomar um lanche? - ofereceu ela.  
Os três sentaram-se ao redor da mesa da sala e começaram a comer. Apesar de estarem conversando, o clima era tenso. No final da tarde, Marin chamou Seiya discretamente num canto e lhe disse:  
- Você precisa convidá-la para sair, Seiya.  
- Não... Tudo menos isso! - implorou o rapaz.  
- Se não o fizer, você já sabe o que vai acontecer...  
Ele suspirou, desanimado. Teria que fazer mais aquele sacrifício pela irmã.  
- Mino - disse ele, voltando para a sala - Gostaria de comer uma pizza no próximo sábado?  
A garota vibrou:  
- Claro! Onde iremos?  
- Eu te ligo para combinarmos melhor, está bem? - propôs.

Depois que Mino foi embora, ele desabafou:  
- Que garota insuportável! Eu não vou agüentar isso por muito tempo!  
- Depois que vocês estiverem namorando, você começa a dar umas patadas nela para afugentá-la, como você tinha pensado.  
- Não sei se vou conseguir, Marin. Fico enjoado só de pensar nesse "namoro".  
- Se for tão difícil assim, o jeito será eu me demitir da empresa e procurar outro emprego. Ou até mesmo mudar de cidade, para que ela me deixe em paz.  
- De jeito nenhum! Eu juro que vou me esforçar e fazer de tudo pra essa tosca me dar um fora! - prometeu o rapaz.

**Dias depois...**

Marin estava no escritório, preparando-se para ir embora. Aioria viajara a negócios, e ela já estava com saudades. Quando mais convivia com ele, mais o admirava. Ele era o homem mais gentil e inteligente que ela já conhecera. Suspirou. _"Como a vida é injusta. Uma piranha arrogante como a Shina não merecia um homem como ele..."._ Os dois já haviam feito as pazes depois daquela briga no escritório. Shina voltara lá como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas o nariz continuava empinado como de costume.  
Quando a secretária já estava saindo da sala, ouviu uma voz chamando-a:  
- June!  
Virou-se e deu de cara com Julian. Odiava o modo como o rapaz a olhava. Parecia despi-la com os olhos. _"Que grande cafajeste!"_, pensou ela.  
- Já está indo? - perguntou ele - Quer uma carona?  
- Não, obrigada. Eu vou de ônibus.  
- Você não deveria recusar minha carona... - disse ele, malicioso - Não ofereço para qualquer uma...  
- Desculpe, eu estou com pressa - disse ela, bem séria.  
- Por que tanta pressa? Não quer tomar um drinque comigo?  
- Com licença, eu preciso ir - afirmou a ruiva, disfarçando a irritação.  
- Vai encontrar algum namorado?  
- Sr. Julian, eu...  
- Me chame apenas de Julian...  
- Eu preciso ir. Tchau! - disse ela, afastando-se rapidamente.  
Julian observou a ruiva entrando no elevador e sorriu cinicamente.  
- Ainda vou traçar essa secretária... ou meu nome não é Julian!

**Alguns dias depois...  
**No sábado, Seiya foi obrigado a sair com Mino. Foi o pior encontro de sua vida, mas não tinha outra escolha. Bem que se esforçou para irritá-la: chegou mais de uma hora atrasado ao local, não se ofereceu para pagar a conta, olhou descaradamente para todas as garotas da pizzaria... Entretanto, nenhuma dessas grosserias foi suficiente para fazer Mino desistir de sua idéia fixa de namorar Seiya.  
_"Vai ser bem mais difícil do que imaginei"_, ele pensava desanimado, enquanto voltava para casa. Lembrou-se do beijo que ela conseguira roubar e fez uma careta. Não a achava feia, mas simplesmente não sentia a menor atração por ela. Além de tudo, era uma chantagista que ameaçou prejudicar sua irmã. Isso era o bastante para fazê-lo desprezar a jovem.

Aioria voltara de viagem. Shina foi recebê-lo no aeroporto, de onde seguiram para a casa dele. Passaram a noite juntos, e na manhã seguinte, Shina o despertou dizendo:  
- Bom dia, amor.  
Ainda sonolento, Aioria respondeu:  
- Bom dia... June...  
Shina deu um grito que acordou todos os que dormiam na casa:  
- QUEM É JUNE?

**Próximo capítulo:**

_June podia ser de origem humilde, mas era muito educada, muito mais educada do que Shina, que estudara nos melhores colégios suiços. June era doce e serena, além de muito atraente com seus cabelos ruivos, olhos cor de mel e um corpo que fazia qualquer homem perder a cabeça. O tipo de mulher que sempre o agradara...  
__Mas havia um pequeno "grande" detalhe: ela era sua secretária. Ele não tinha o direito de se interessar por June. Não apenas porque era noivo de outra mulher, mas, acima de tudo, porque era seu patrão.__

* * *

Seiya teve que inventar uma boa desculpa:  
__- No ano passado, a Marin ficou muito doente, quase morreu. Eu fiquei tão preocupado com ela que jurei que, se ela se curasse, eu faria "abstinência" até me casar.  
__- Como assim? - perguntou ela, bastante desconfiada.  
__- Pode-se dizer que eu fiz um voto de castidade temporário. É como eu falei: só depois de casar, Mino. __

* * *

- Apesar de ter se formado em Harvard, não me pareceu nada esnobe. Acho que ela é como o Aioria, não é metida a besta... Sem falar que é linda... - admitiu.  
__Marin encarou o irmão, preocupada. Seu sexto sentido nunca a enganara.  
__- Seiya...  
__- O que foi?  
__- Você é meu irmão, eu te adoro, acho você um cara bonito, legal e tudo o mais... Mas é meu dever abrir seus olhos...  
__- Do quê está falando?  
__- Da Saori. Me desculpe, mas ela é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Nicka I:** Ih, nem te conto o que o Julian ainda vai aprontar pro lado da Marin, coitadinha! Vai sobrar pano pra manga e pra camisa inteira, heheheh... Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Anahí Oneo:** Mas a intenção é essa mesma, hahaha, matar vcs de curiosidade! Eu adoraria se todas as fics tivessem esses pequenos spoillers, só pra ter uma idéia do que vem pela frente! Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs!  
**Karol:** Obrigada pelos elogios. Eu acho a Mino super irritante no anime. Na minha fic, então... Respondendo sua pergunta: sim, vão entrar mais personagens, como a Saori e alguém do passado que irá reaparecer, hehehe... Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aioria percebeu a besteira que tinha feito, mas era tarde demais. Shina ficou histérica:  
- É aquela sua maldita secretária, não é mesmo? Eu sabia! Sabia que vocês tinham um caso! Por isso você não quis demiti-la naquele dia em que ela me humilhou na sua frente! Seu miserável! - gritava ela, batendo nele com um travesseiro.  
- Pare, Shina! Não tenho caso nenhum com ela! Pare de bancar a louca!  
- Por que me chamou de June? Por quê? - berrava a jovem.  
- Eu não sei! Deve ser porque estou cansado da viagem! Na hora que você me acordou, eu estava sonhando com uma reunião da empresa! Deve ter sido isso! - respondeu ele, tentando ser o mais convincente possível. A verdade é que não tinha a menor idéia do motivo pelo qual chamara a noiva pelo nome da secretária.  
- Se eu souber que você está me traindo... eu mato você e ela! - ameaçou Shina, possessa.  
- Eu já disse: a June é apenas minha secretária, e não temos nenhum tipo de relação fora a profissional! - afirmou Aioria, irritado.  
O clima entre o casal continuou tenso pelo resto do dia. Desconfiada, Shina estava disposta a tirar tudo a limpo com June assim que tivesse uma chance.  
No dia seguinte, Aioria voltou ao trabalho. Inevitavelmente, Marin sentiu um leve tremor ao vê-lo. Seu coração sempre batia mais forte quando estava perto do patrão. _"Controle-se! Não seja burra de se apaixonar por ele!"_, disse para si mesma antes de cumprimentar o rapaz:  
- Bom dia, Aioria. Como foi de viagem?  
- Tudo bem, June. E aqui no escritório?  
- Tudo normal. Hoje você tem algumas reuniões... - disse ela, detalhando os compromissos da agenda.  
Aioria ouvia a secretária, mas estava bastante cismado com o ocorrido no dia anterior. Porque dissera o nome dela? E não era apenas isso que o preocupava. Nos dias em que esteve ausente, sentiu mais falta de June do que de Shina, por mais absurdo que aquilo parecesse. Ambas eram tão diferentes... June podia ser de origem humilde, mas era muito educada, muito mais educada do que Shina, que estudara nos melhores colégios suiços. June era doce e serena, além de muito atraente, com seus cabelos ruivos, olhos cor de mel e um corpo que fazia qualquer homem perder a cabeça. O tipo de mulher que sempre o agradara...  
Mas havia um pequeno "grande" detalhe: ela era sua secretária. Ele não tinha o direito de se interessar por June. Não apenas porque era noivo de outra mulher, mas, acima de tudo, porque era seu patrão. June poderia até processá-lo por assédio sexual, se notasse algum comportamento inadequado de sua parte. Era seu dever respeitá-la.

Enquanto isso, Seiya enfrentava seu torturante namoro com Mino. Agora ela se julgava no direito de ficar ligando para ele no trabalho. Seiya se irritava e sempre insistia para não perturbá-lo, mas nem assim a garota se tocava. Quando se encontravam, ele criticava várias coisas: as roupas dela eram bregas, a comida que ela fazia era péssima, ela precisava de um regime urgente... Para seu desespero, Mino não se incomodava com nada do que ele dizia. Ela apenas sorria e falava:  
- Como você quiser, bijuzinho. Eu vou mudar só pra te deixar feliz!  
Pior foi quando Mino começou a fazer insinuações mais ousadas... Ele se fazia de desentendido, até que um dia, ela criou coragem e perguntou abertamente quando iriam a um motel. Seiya teve que inventar uma boa desculpa:  
- No ano passado, a Marin ficou muito doente, quase morreu. Eu fiquei tão preocupado com ela que jurei que, se ela se curasse, eu faria "abstinência" até me casar.  
- Como assim? - perguntou ela, bastante desconfiada.  
- Pode-se dizer que eu fiz um voto de castidade temporário. É como eu falei: só depois de casar, Mino.  
- Então vamos marcar a data logo! - afirmou ela.  
- Calma! A gente está começando um relacionamento agora... Precisamos nos conhecer primeiro!  
- Mas já nos conhecemos há muitos anos! - respondeu Mino, irritada.  
- Lembre-se que ficamos oito anos sem nos vermos. As pessoas mudam muito em oito anos... - explicou ele.  
Mino não conseguia engolir aquela história do voto de castidade temporário. _"Se eu descobrir que isso é alguma sacanagem dele, tanto o Seiya quanto a Marin vão me pagar caro"_, pensou a garota.

**Duas semanas depois**...  
Aioria reuniu seus empregados para apresentar a nova diretora de marketing.  
- Como vocês sabem, um de nossos acionistas faleceu recentemente. A neta dele, sua única herdeira, vai assumir o cargo de diretora de marketing de nossa empresa. Gostaria de lhes apresentar Saori, a neta de Mitsumasa Kido. Ela acabou de se formar em Harvard e voltou ao país para trabalhar aqui. Seja bem-vinda, Saori.  
- Obrigada, Aioria. Espero corresponder às expectativas da empresa.  
Depois das apresentações de praxe, Aioria virou-se para Saori e disse:  
- Eu gostaria de acompanhá-la para mostrar o resto da empresa, mas tenho uma reunião urgente daqui a cinco minutos. Minha secretária também não poderá ir com você, pois precisa participar da reunião. Nesse caso, pedirei a outra pessoa que faça isso.  
Fez um sinal para Seiya, que se aproximou.  
- Por favor, Seiya, pode acompanhar a Saori e lhe mostrar a empresa? Eu gostaria de fazer isso, mas tenho outro compromisso agora.  
- Tudo bem - respondeu ele. Olhando para a garota, perguntou - Vamos?  
Ela o seguiu. Seiya mostrou os escritórios da diretoria e o resto da empresa. Ele explicava alguns detalhes a respeito das instalações para a garota, que observava tudo atentamente. E ele a observava, disfarçadamente. Impossível não fazê-lo, uma vez que Saori era uma jovem de rara beleza, com uma delicada pele de porcelana, grandes olhos verdes e longos cabelos de cor violeta, tão brilhantes e macios que lembravam cetim.  
Ao fim do passeio pelo local, ela o agradeceu:  
- Obrigada. Você foi muito gentil por me acompanhar.  
- Não foi nada... - respondeu ele.  
- Desculpe por ter interrompido seu trabalho.  
- Foi um prazer - disse o rapaz, com sinceridade.

A moça afastou-se e entrou no escritório que estava reservado para ela. Depois que a porta foi fechada, Seiya ainda ficou olhando por alguns segundos naquela direção.  
- Vamos almoçar, Seiya? - convidou Marin, que acabara de sair da sala de Aioria.  
- Vamos - concordou ele. Os dois se dirigiram ao refeitório.  
Enquanto comiam, ele perguntou à irmã:  
- O que você achou da nova diretora?  
- A Saori? Parece simpática, mas ainda não tivemos contato. E você, qual foi sua impressão sobre ela?  
- Apesar de ter se formado em Harvard, não me pareceu nada esnobe. Acho que ela é como o Aioria, não é metida a besta. Sem falar que é linda... - admitiu.  
Marin encarou o irmão, preocupada. Seu sexto sentido nunca a enganara.  
- Seiya...  
- O que foi?  
- Você é meu irmão, eu te adoro, acho você um cara bonito, legal e tudo o mais... Mas é meu dever abrir seus olhos...  
- Do quê está falando?  
- Da Saori. Me desculpe, mas ela é muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho.  
- Eu sei! E você não precisava me lembrar disso! - respondeu ele, mal-humorado.  
- Só não quero que você arrume mais problemas do que já temos.  
- Olha aqui, Marin. Você acha que eu nunca percebi o modo como você olha para o Aioria? Mas nunca comentei nada, até porque nós dois sabemos muito bem que seria impossível. Nem por isso eu fico jogando na sua cara...  
- Não fale assim comigo!  
- Não quero te magoar, mas já estou me sacrificando demais tendo que aturar a Mino no meu pé...  
- Eu sei. Eu só sirvo para atrapalhar sua vida! É melhor eu acabar com essa farsa de uma vez por todas! – afirmou a ruiva, perdendo o controle de suas emoções.  
- O que você está dizendo?  
- É isso mesmo! Vou agora na sala do Aioria contar toda a verdade, não importa o que aconteça. Estou cansada de fingir que sou outra pessoa! Mas não se preocupe, vou pedir para que ele não te demita...

Seiya segurou o braço dela, impedindo que Marin se levantasse.  
- Você surtou? – perguntou ele, apavorado com a atitude da irmã.  
- Não, Seiya. Só não agüento mais mentir para o homem que eu amo!

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Quero avisá-la para ficar longe de Aioria. Ele é meu noivo, e se eu descobrir que existe algo entre vocês...  
__- Não existe nada – respondeu Marin, interrompendo-a – Sou secretária dele, e estou aqui apenas para trabalhar.  
__- Você não me engana. Sei muito bem o que pretende. Mas fique esperta, pois eu estou de olho em você.  
__- Pena que o Aioria não esteja de olho em você e no Julian, senão... – Marin parou subitamente de falar quando viu a porta do escritório do patrão sendo aberta.__

* * *

Ele estava decidido a conquistar Saori, e não mediu esforços. Passou a freqüentar a empresa mais assiduamente, tentando emplacar uma falsa imagem de sério e responsável. Ele começou a assediar a jovem, mandando-lhe flores e outros mimos. Mas não teve muito sucesso nas suas investidas. Ela não demonstrava nenhum interesse por Julian, e isso só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais determinado para insistir naquela conquista. __

* * *

- Não sei... Acho que não dou muita sorte no amor – explicou a jovem.  
__- Então somos dois.  
__- Mas... e a Shina, sua noiva? Vocês não vão se casar?  
__Aioria suspirou, demonstrando seu cansaço em relação ao noivado.  
__- Eu não a amo. Sei que parece uma loucura dizer isso, mas não sei porque vou me casar com ela. Ou melhor, acho que sei: pressão familiar. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Nina:** Vc tem razão, eu tenho atualizado muito depressa (tô achando melhor esperar um pouco mais XD). Claro que o "voto de castidade" do Seiya foi só uma desculpa esfarrapada, hehehe... e o Aioria teve que pensar rápido pra explicar essa gafe de chamar a Shina por outro nome!! Obrigada pelos comentários, adorei mesmo! Bjs!  
**Karol: **Pra ser sincera, não sei quem vai sofrer mais com esse "namoro", se o Seiya ou a própria Mino. O que o Julian vai aprontar? No próximo capítulo, vai ter um pequeno "preview" sobre isso... mas adianto que só vai servir pra aproximar ainda mais a Marin do Aioria. Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Seiya observava a irmã, chocado com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Ela olhou para baixo, sem coragem para encará-lo.  
- Então eu estava certo. Você se apaixonou pelo Aioria!  
- Amar não é nenhum crime!  
- Mas ele é nosso patrão! – argumentou o rapaz.  
- Eu o amaria mesmo que ele fosse o faxineiro!  
- Marin, você perdeu o juízo!  
- Entendeu agora porque eu disse aquilo sobre a Saori? Eu não quero que você passe pela mesma situação que eu estou vivendo! – afirmou Marin, em meio às lágrimas.  
- Não chore, por favor... As outras pessoas vão reparar – implorou Seiya, acariciando os cabelos vermelhos da irmã – Se isso te deixa feliz, prometo que ficarei bem longe dela. Mas também peço que você não faça nenhuma loucura, como revelar a verdade para o Aioria. Imagine se ele descobrisse sobre o seu passado...  
Marin enxugou as lágrimas.  
- Não vou contar nada. Já passou... São tantas coisas me atormentando... – explicou a jovem.

Depois do almoço, Marin voltou para sua sala. Lá, uma péssima surpresa a aguardava: Shina.  
- Preciso falar com você – disse ela, rispidamente.  
- Sobre o que seria? – perguntou Marin, tentando manter a educação.  
- Quero avisá-la para ficar longe do Aioria. Ele é meu noivo, e se eu descobrir que existe algo entre vocês...  
- Não existe nada – respondeu Marin, interrompendo-a – Sou secretária dele, e estou aqui apenas para trabalhar.  
- Você não me engana. Sei muito bem o que pretende. Mas fique esperta, pois estou de olho em você.  
- Pena que o Aioria não esteja de olho em você e no Julian, senão... – Marin parou subitamente de falar quando viu a porta do escritório do patrão sendo aberta.  
- Outra hora conversaremos – avisou Shina – E não pense que vai me intimidar com essas fofoquinhas infundadas a meu respeito.  
Aioria saiu da sala bem-humorado, mas seu semblante mudou ao ver que Shina estava ali.  
- Oi amor! – disse Shina, enquanto beijava Aioria na frente de Marin, exagerando propositalmente nas demonstrações de carinho para "demarcar território".  
- O que está fazendo aqui, Shina?  
- Esqueceu que combinamos um horário com Sakura Takai, a maior especialista em recepções de casamentos do país?  
- Mas tenho muito trabalho hoje! Não poderíamos marcar outro horário?  
- Impossível! A agenda dela é lotadíssima de compromissos. Vamos logo, antes que a gente se atrase!  
Contrariado, Aioria a acompanhou.  
Marin sentia uma dor imensa corroendo-a por dentro. Saber que o homem que amava iria se casar com outra a deixava arrasada. _"Não podia ter me apaixonado por ele... que idiota eu fui!"_, pensou ela, tentando ocultar suas lágrimas. Não queria que ninguém a visse chorando. Decidiu ir ao toalete para lavar o rosto, mas antes de chegar lá, quase se chocou contra Saori, que estava indo na direção oposta. Percebendo que a secretária estava chorando, a jovem perguntou:  
- Você está bem?  
- Sim, não é nada... – tentou dizer Marin, mas foi traída pelo rosto coberto de lágrimas.  
- Venha, vamos até minha sala – convidou Saori.  
Constrangida, Marin aceitou e seguiu a diretora até a sala desta. Sentou-se na cadeira indicada por Saori.  
- Agora me conte, o que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?  
- Ai, que vergonha... Peço desculpas por esse vexame. Eu... – Marin não sabia como se explicar.  
- Não se preocupe. Sei que às vezes não conseguimos controlar nossas emoções. Se você quiser me contar o que aconteceu, fique à vontade.  
- Obrigada. Mas prefiro não dizer nada... é muito pessoal.  
- Eu entendo. Beba uma água para se acalmar – sugeriu Saori, que ligou para a copa e pediu que trouxessem um copo.  
Depois que a copeira saiu, Marin bebeu um pouco de água e agradeceu novamente.  
- Você foi muito legal comigo. Desculpe se a fiz perder seu tempo.  
- Não se incomode com isso. Você está mais calma?  
- Acho que sim.  
- Se mudar de idéia e quiser me contar seu problema, pode me procurar, está bem?  
- Obrigada, Srta. Kido.  
- Me chame de Saori. Vocês chamam o Aioria pelo nome, então seria ridículo da minha parte exigir um tratamento diferenciado.  
- Certo, Saori. Mais uma vez, eu agradeço por sua atenção... seja bem-vinda à empresa!  
- Obrigada... June, não é?  
- Sim – confirmou a ruiva.  
Marin saiu da sala da nova diretora, surpresa com sua simplicidade e simpatia. _"Agora entendo porque Seiya parecia tão impressionado com ela"_, pensou.

Mas Seiya não foi o único a se impressionar com a nova diretora da Sollo S.A. Assim que a conheceu, Julian ficou tão deslumbrado que decidiu romper seu namoro com Tétis. A modelo fez um escândalo ao levar o fora, mas o caçula da família Sollo nem se incomodou. Ele estava decidido a conquistar Saori, e não mediu esforços. Passou a freqüentar a empresa mais assiduamente, tentando emplacar uma falsa imagem de sério e responsável. Ele começou a assediar a jovem, mandando-lhe flores e outros mimos. Mas não teve muito sucesso nas suas investidas. Ela não demonstrava nenhum interesse por Julian, e isso só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais determinado para insistir naquela conquista.  
Quando Shina percebeu aquela mudança repentina e descobriu o motivo dela, também teve um chilique. Mas não podia cobrar nada dele, pois ela mesma já era comprometida com outro homem. Teria que se conformar em ser a outra na vida de Julian.  
Nem por isso tinha desistido de vigiar Aioria. Ela contratou um detetive para descobrir se ele tinha um caso com June.  
Não demorou para que o detetive a avisasse de um jantar "suspeito" entre Aioria e a secretária. Shina roeu-se de raiva ao saber que eles tinham jantado sozinhos em um restaurante. Para sorte de Marin, desta vez eles não foram ao restaurante onde Mino trabalhava.  
Tudo começou quando Aioria marcou um jantar de negócios com um empresário muito importante. Marin concordou em acompanhá-lo, como sempre o fazia quando Aioria lhe pedia. Ele até pensou em chamar Shina, mas sabia que a conversa fútil da noiva poderia estragar o jantar com aquele cliente em potencial. Preferiu a companhia da secretária, que aceitou prontamente.  
O único problema é que o tal cliente esqueceu-se do compromisso e não apareceu no restaurante. Aioria ligou várias vezes para o celular do empresário, mas estava desligado. Depois de esperarem por mais de uma hora, concluiu que ele não viria. Então, convidou a moça para jantar.

Conversaram sobre assuntos de trabalho e vida pessoal. Obviamente, ela omitiu tudo o que acontecera nos últimos oito anos de sua vida.  
- Você não pensa em se casar, June? – perguntou o rapaz.  
A simples pergunta fez o coração dela disparar.  
- Não sei... Acho que não dou muita sorte no amor – explicou a jovem.  
- Então somos dois.  
- Mas... e a Shina, sua noiva? Vocês não vão se casar?  
Aioria suspirou, demonstrando seu cansaço em relação ao noivado.  
- Eu não a amo. Sei que parece uma loucura dizer isso, mas não sei porque vou me casar com ela. Ou melhor, acho que sei: pressão familiar.  
Marin sentiu uma enorme felicidade ao saber que ele não amava Shina. Já desconfiava, mas agora tinha certeza.  
- Desculpe me intrometer... não tenho nada a ver com isso... mas você não acha que a escolha deveria ser sua? Casamento é uma coisa muito séria... escolher a pessoa errada pode destruir a vida de uma pessoa.  
- Você fala como se já tivesse passado por uma situação dessas. Você já foi casada, June?  
- Nunca – mentiu ela. Mais uma vez, foi obrigada a mentir para ele – Mas, se você não a ama... acho que já seria um bom motivo para repensar esse casamento. Você ainda pode conhecer outra pessoa e se apaixonar.  
- Você tem razão – concordou ele – Mas é que... às vezes, eu penso que o amor é apenas uma ilusão. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém. Será que sou normal?  
- Eu também cheguei a pensar que o amor era uma ilusão. Que às vezes você acredita que ama uma pessoa, e depois descobre que se enganou. Mas agora eu sei o que é amor de verdade...  
- E como você soube o que era amor de verdade? – perguntou o rapaz, olhando profundamente nos olhos da jovem.

Marin sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.  
Como poderia dizer a Aioria que havia sido ele quem a ensinara sobre o verdadeiro amor?

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Me solta, seu tarado! – gritou ela, assustada.  
__- Deixa de ser fresca, June. Quanto você quer por uma noite comigo? Cem dólares? Eu pago!  
__Marin o esbofeteou.  
__- Eu não sou prostituta pra me vender, seu verme!  
__- Desgraçada! Você vai ser minha, e vai ser de graça mesmo! – berrou ele, rasgando a blusa da jovem.__

* * *

- Aioria... Eu... não sei se devo. Não quero prejudicar a imagem da empresa.  
__- Mas ele tentou violentar você! – protestou o rapaz.  
__- Eu não quero te prejudicar – confessou ela.  
__Aioria até esqueceu do ódio que estava sentindo do irmão. A generosidade da secretária em se preocupar com ele e a empresa o deixava sem jeito. Ela era, sem dúvida, uma mulher muito especial._

* * *

"_Julian desgraçado! Como pôde fazer isso com ela? Tão meiga, tão delicada... Eu seria capaz de matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos!", refletia ele durante o trajeto até sua casa.  
__Estava revoltado não só porque Julian tentara violentar uma mulher, mas porque ele tentara isso contra aquela mulher. Como tivera a coragem de tocar em June?  
__Sentia mais do que revolta.  
__Sentia ciúmes. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Pégasus Seiya: **Gracias pelos elogios! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic, continue lendo, ok? Bjs.  
**Karol: **Então Karol, ela não contou, mas qdo o Aioria descobrir a verdade, aiaiai... a reação dele será péssima! Afinal, a Marin escondeu seu passado e mentiu sobre a própria identidade! E a Shina é uma cara de pau mesmo! Ela nem ama o Aioria, mas tem medo de perder ele pra outra mulher... vai entender! Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Nicka I: **Hahaha, eu não achei o Aioria cafajeste não... ele tinha acabado de acordar, coitado! XD. Seiya monge seria engraçado. E o Julian quer pegar todas meeeesmo (vc ainda esqueceu da Tétis, que era namorada dele). Torço para que vc consiga ler as atualizações, hehehe... Muito obrigada por comentar! Bjs!  
**Nina: **Não sei não, acho que se atualizar muito depressa nem dá tempo de criar expectativa, hehehe... Pobre do Seiya, a situação dele não tá das melhores mesmo. E sobre as cenas do próximo capítulo, as deste aqui devem ter despertado ainda mais curiosidade né? Coitadinha da Marin! Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Aioria ainda aguardava uma resposta.  
- Eu conheci uma pessoa muito especial... mas, infelizmente, não pudemos ficar juntos – revelou Marin – Só posso dizer que, graças a ele, eu aprendi o que é amar de verdade.  
- Esse homem parece ser muito importante na sua vida – comentou ele, um pouco incomodado por descobrir que a jovem amava alguém.  
- Sim, e sempre será – confirmou a ruiva. "_Se Aioria soubesse que estou falando dele..."_, pensou.  
Os dois terminaram de jantar, e Aioria deixou a secretária na frente da casa dela. O detetive contratado por Shina tirou várias fotos enquanto se despediam. O milionário foi embora, sem perceber que havia sido seguido. Só conseguia pensar na noite agradável que passara ao lado de June. Suspirou. Por que as coisas tinham que ser assim? Se ela não fosse sua secretária...

No dia seguinte, Shina ficou furiosa quando viu as fotos. Não havia nada de comprometedor, mas o simples fato de saber que o noivo jantara com outra mulher a deixara louca de raiva. Na mesma hora, foi tomar satisfações com ele.  
- O que significa isso, Aioria? – perguntou Shina, histérica, jogando as fotos sobre a mesa do noivo.  
- Isso o quê? – perguntou ele, olhando para as fotos.  
- Você saiu pra jantar com aquela vadia!  
- Lave a boca para falar da June! – gritou Aioria, perdendo a calma – Eu não saí com ela. Era para ser um jantar de negócios, mas o cliente não apareceu. Então nós aproveitamos para jantar. Foi só isso!  
- Não consigo acreditar em você!  
- Se não quer acreditar, paciência. E outra coisa: quem tirou essas fotos? Você mandou alguém me seguir?  
Shina não soube o que responder.  
- Que belo casamento será o nosso! – disse ele, com ironia – Nem nos casamos ainda e já não existe confiança entre nós. Vá embora, Shina, antes que eu resolva desistir de tudo!  
Ela não esperou Aioria falar duas vezes e se retirou da sala.  
Aioria sentia-se exausto. Depois da conversa com June, começara a pensar seriamente na possibilidade de romper o noivado.

**Dias depois...  
**Julian já estava começando a se cansar da resistência de Saori. Ela simplesmente ignorava suas tentativas de aproximação. Isso feria seu ego, pois estava acostumado a ter todas as mulheres aos seus pés. Ainda não tinha desistido dela, mas resolveu dar um tempo antes de prosseguir com suas investidas. Enquanto Saori não cedia aos seus encantos, ele resolveu satisfazer um antigo desejo: seduzir June.  
Ela também nunca tinha se deixado envolver por sua conversa. Mas era uma simples secretária, e não poderia rejeitar alguém como ele. Pelo menos, era isso o que pensava aquele jovem arrogante.  
Numa noite, Aioria já estava indo para o estacionamento do prédio quando percebeu que havia esquecido a chave do carro em sua sala e precisava voltar para buscá-la. Ele entrou no elevador e logo chegou ao andar da presidência. Ao sair, ouviu um diálogo que o deixou furioso.  
Julian estava tentando agarrar June. Ele dizia:  
- Você se faz de difícil, mas não passa de uma secretariazinha metida à besta. Deveria se sentir lisonjeada por ter um homem como eu interessado em passar a noite com você!  
- Me solta, seu tarado! – gritou ela, assustada.  
- Deixa de ser fresca, June. Quanto você quer por uma noite comigo? Cem dólares? Eu pago!  
Ela o esbofeteou.  
- Eu não sou prostituta pra me vender, seu verme!  
- Desgraçada! Você vai ser minha, e vai ser de graça mesmo! – berrou ele, rasgando a blusa da jovem.  
- Socorro! – gritou a moça, sabendo que naquele horário dificilmente alguém a escutaria. O segurança costumava fazer a ronda em outros andares, e se não escutasse seus gritos, talvez não conseguisse se salvar das garras de Julian.  
- Larga ela! – gritou Aioria, entrando na sala repentinamente. Julian viu o irmão e mal teve tempo de soltar June antes que um violento soco acertasse seu olho esquerdo.  
- Imbecil! Por que fez isso? – berrou ele, morrendo de dor.  
- Eu sabia que você não valia nada, mas nunca pensei que pudesse chegar a esse ponto! – respondeu Aioria. Aproximando-se da moça, perguntou:  
- Você está bem? Ele te machucou?  
- Não, eu estou bem... Obrigada... – disse ela, mal conseguindo agradecer seu herói.  
- Eu não sei como te pedir perdão, June. Estou horrorizado com o que Julian tentou fazer. Por favor, me perdoe – pediu Aioria, totalmente desconcertado.  
- Você não teve culpa...  
- Mas ele é meu irmão. Um doente mental, mas é meu irmão!  
- Cretino! – xingou Julian, ainda se contorcendo de dor.  
- Cale a boca, imbecil. Sabia que a June pode te denunciar por tentativa de estupro? Você tem idéia do que tentou fazer? – Aioria tornou a elevar a voz, sentindo uma grande raiva do irmão.  
- Eu fiquei fora de mim... Já não sabia o que estava fazendo... – Julian tentou se justificar.  
- Se ela quiser te denunciar, eu chamarei a polícia agora mesmo. O que você decide, June?  
- Eu... – ela não sabia o que responder. Julian a atacara, mas ele era irmão de Aioria. Deveria denunciá-lo?

Lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que Jabu a espancara e ela se calara por vergonha. Até quisera denunciá-lo, mas, na última hora, sempre desistia. O medo do que os outros diriam era mais forte. E, apesar do apoio de Aioria, ela sabia que se denunciasse Julian, acabaria por gerar um grande escândalo para a empresa. Além disso, como Aioria era presidente da empresa e irmão do acusado, seria um dos grandes prejudicados. Ele não tinha culpa de ser irmão de um canalha. Mas Julian deveria ser punido. O que fazer?  
- Aioria... Eu... não sei se devo. Não quero prejudicar a imagem da empresa.  
- Mas ele tentou violentar você! – protestou o rapaz.  
- Eu não quero te prejudicar – confessou ela.  
Aioria até esqueceu do ódio que estava sentindo do irmão. A generosidade da secretária em se preocupar com ele e a empresa o deixava sem jeito. Ela era, sem dúvida, uma mulher muito especial. Mas Julian merecia uma punição.  
- Se você não o denunciar, eu farei isso – decidiu.  
- Desgraçado! Eu sou seu irmão! – disse Julian, aos gritos.  
- Você não se lembrou disso quando tentou atacar uma funcionária da nossa empresa. Você nem pensou nas conseqüências do seu ato! Eu te desprezo, Julian! Sinceramente, eu preferia que você morresse a ter que passar por essa vergonha!  
- É tão fácil falar, Aioria. Você, o filho preferido, o bonzinho, o que sempre orgulhou a família! Enquanto eu sempre fui o vagabundo, o inútil, o que causava vergonha para os nossos pais! – gritou o rapaz, revoltado.  
- Você nunca tentou melhorar. Sempre fez tudo o que quis!  
- Eu sempre fui desprezado, essa é a verdade!  
- Não se faça de vítima. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, assuma seus erros!  
- Se quer me denunciar, vá em frente! Ligue para a polícia! Anda! – disse Julian, enfurecido.  
Aioria hesitou. Apesar de tudo, ele era seu irmão. Seu único irmão.

Marin percebeu o impasse. No lugar de Aioria, não teria coragem de denunciar o próprio irmão. Ela desejava que Julian pagasse pelo que tentara fazer, mas se isso faria seu amor sofrer, era melhor que Julian ficasse impune.  
- Por favor, Aioria... Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu – pediu ela.  
- Mas, June...  
- Todos nós cometemos erros. Espero que Julian aprenda com o dele e não volte a repeti-lo.  
Até Julian ficou surpreso com o gesto da jovem.  
- Obrigado por me defender... peço que me perdoe... estou arrependido! – afirmou ele, com os olhos marejados.  
Aioria desviou seu olhar dos dois, enquanto dizia:  
- Suma daqui, Julian. E seja eternamente grato à June por mais esta oportunidade. Mas saiba que é a última. Se você fizer mais alguma besteira, não terá perdão! Ah, e a partir de hoje, você só entra aqui com minha autorização prévia!  
Julian não respondeu. Sem olhar para trás, saiu da sala.  
- Espero não me arrepender – comentou Aioria, voltando seu olhar para a secretária.  
- Acho que ele aprendeu a lição.  
- Não sei, June. Pelo que conheço do Julian...  
- Preciso ir para casa... Já está tarde – disse a jovem.  
- Eu a levarei. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você.  
Os dois desceram de elevador e foram para o estacionamento. Marin tentava se cobrir com o que sobrara da blusa rasgada. Aioria percebeu e ofereceu o próprio paletó para que ela o vestisse.  
- Por favor, me perdoe, June. Estou muito envergonhado pelo que meu irmão tentou fazer - repetiu o rapaz.  
- Não me peça perdão, Aioria. Você me salvou. Eu só posso te agradecer por isso.  
Chegaram à casa dela. Marin agradeceu pela carona e entrou na casa. Aioria ficou observando-a, enquanto pensava em tudo que acontecera naquela noite.

"_Julian desgraçado! Como pôde fazer isso com ela? Tão meiga, tão delicada... Eu seria capaz de matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos!"_, refletia ele durante o trajeto até sua casa.  
Estava revoltado não só porque Julian tentara violentar uma mulher, mas porque ele tentara isso contra aquela mulher. Como tivera a coragem de tocar em June?  
Sentia mais do que revolta.  
Sentia ciúmes.

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Marin já tinha presenciado algumas cenas que reforçavam suas suspeitas. Quando ele estava perto de Saori, não conseguia disfarçar seu encantamento por ela. E sempre que Julian tentava se aproximar dela ou entrava na sala da garota, Marin conseguia ver no rosto de Seiya uma expressão que não deixava dúvidas: ele estava se mordendo de ciúmes. __

* * *

- Eu não quero mais causar problemas para você e sua família. Por esse motivo, eu tomei uma decisão. Eu me demito, Aioria.  
__O rapaz olhou para a jovem sem acreditar no que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Imediatamente, ele se levantou de sua cadeira e implorou:  
__- Você não pode fazer isso! Eu não quero que você vá embora!  
__- Eles têm razão. Tudo estava bem na sua vida antes de me contratar.  
__- Não, June, estava tudo errado! Eu vivia uma farsa! E foi você quem trouxe um novo sentido para minha vida!__

* * *

Ele não concluiu a frase, pois Marin o calou com um beijo ardente. O beijo que ambos desejavam há muito tempo...  
__Aioria a tomou em seus braços, apertando a moça de encontro ao peito. Os lábios não queriam mais se separar, mas chegou o inevitável momento em que os dois ficaram completamente sem fôlego.  
__- Eu te amo, Aioria, mas... eu não posso te amar! – disse ela, soltando-se dos braços dele de forma repentina._

**Agradecimentos**

**Nicka I:** Essa Shina é um caso sério mesmo! E a má-sorte no amor da Marin e do Seiya pode ser apenas temporária, né? XD. Fiquei te devendo a voadora no peito do Julian, mas o Aioria deixou o olho dele roxo, kkkkk... serve, né? Não acho que a Tétis seja sofrida, pelo contrário... ela teve sorte de se livrar dessa praga! Obrigada pelos comentários! Bjs!  
**Nina: **Nina, não precisa se desculpar, hehehe... claro que eu aguardo seus comentários ansiosamente, mas não precisa tanto! O Aioria sem querer deixou a Marin numa saia-justa, mas a espertinha conseguiu sair pela tangente. Muito babaca esse Julian né? Ainda bem que o super-Aoria estava por perto pra salvar a Marin! Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Pégasus Seiya: **Gracias pela review! Bom, uma hora o Aioria vai acabar descobrindo quem é a Shina. Aliás, ele tá sendo enganado por várias pessoas, tadinho... Bjs!  
**Asuen:** Realmente, a Marin ainda vai sofrer muuuuuuuuuuito com essas cobras ao redor dela. Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Para Marin, tinha sido uma decisão difícil não denunciar Julian, mas o fizera única e exclusivamente por Aioria. Ela não contou a Seiya sobre o que o irmão do chefe tentara fazer com ela. Conhecendo-o, sabia que o rapaz tentaria acertar as contas com Julian. E ela não queria que Seiya fosse parar na cadeia por sua causa.  
Além disso, embora o rapaz nada dissesse, sabia que ele odiava Julian. E o motivo de todo esse ódio tinha um nome: Saori.  
Tinha certeza de que Seiya estava se apaixonando pela garota. Já fazia um mês que Saori tinha ido trabalhar na empresa, e desde então, ele mudara completamente. Já não era mais aquele Seiya brincalhão de antes, que, com exceção do trabalho, parecia não levar a vida muito a sério. Estava mais maduro e mais centrado. Marin já tinha presenciado algumas cenas que reforçavam suas suspeitas. Quando ele estava perto de Saori, não conseguia disfarçar seu encantamento por ela. E sempre que Julian tentava se aproximar dela ou entrava na sala da garota, Marin conseguia ver no rosto de Seiya uma expressão que não deixava dúvidas: ele estava se mordendo de ciúmes.  
Entretanto, ele sabia perfeitamente que não tinha a menor chance com Saori. Ela o tratava muito bem, mas, além de diretora de marketing da empresa, era uma das acionistas. Conseqüentemente, jamais se envolveria com um simples funcionário.

No fim da tarde, Seiya já estava indo embora quando ela entrou no elevador. Ele tremeu na base quando se viu a sós com a jovem. Geralmente tão confiante, não sabia nem o que dizer quando estava perto dela.  
- Oi Seiya – cumprimentou ela.  
- Oi... – respondeu ele.  
- Tenho ouvido muitos elogios sobre você – comentou Saori.  
- É mesmo? – perguntou o rapaz, interessado em saber mais.  
- Sim, o Aioria disse que você tem muito futuro na empresa. Acho que logo você terá uma surpresa... – afirmou ela, de modo misterioso.  
- Eu... estou muito surpreso com essa notícia.  
- Tenho certeza de que será uma promoção merecida.  
O elevador chegou ao térreo, e ambos se dirigiram para a saída.  
- Também ouvi elogios sobre você – contou o rapaz – Todos estão admirados com seu desempenho na empresa, ainda mais porque você é tão jovem! Imagino que sua família e seu namorado estejam orgulhosos de você.  
- Eu não tenho família, nem namorado – revelou Saori, antes de perguntar – E você, tem namorada?  
- Eu... bem... – antes que terminasse de responder, avistou a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele momento...  
- Seiya! – gritou Mino, se aproximando – Esqueceu que combinamos de ir ao cinema hoje? – continuou ela, irritada por ver o namorado ao lado daquela garota.  
Por sua vez, Seiya ficou envergonhado pela falta de modos de Mino.  
- Não, não esqueci. Esta é Saori, diretora de marketing da empresa – disse ele, apresentando a jovem.  
- Eu sou Mino. A namorada dele – respondeu ela, frisando a palavra namorada.  
- Como vai? – perguntou Saori, educadamente.  
- Bem. Mas agora temos que ir, pois já estamos atrasados! – afirmou Mino, já puxando Seiya pela mão.  
- Então... tchau! – Saori despediu-se do casal.  
- Tchau! – respondeu Seiya, ainda olhando para ela enquanto se afastava ao lado da namorada.

Mino não conseguia disfarçar o mau-humor:  
- O que você estava fazendo com essa aí?  
- Trabalhamos na mesma empresa, e por coincidência, nós saímos no mesmo horário. O que tem demais?  
- Seiya... Se eu descobrir que você tem algo com ela...  
- Você é chata, hein? Já disse que somos apenas colegas de trabalho! E outra coisa: não gosto de ameaças, ouviu? – resmungou ele.  
Mino não disse mais nada, mas percebera que Saori representava um perigo em potencial. Seiya parecia estar muito alegrinho enquanto conversava com aquela fulana. Já ela, era tratada sempre na base da patada. _"Tenho que ficar esperta"_.  
Quando Seiya chegou em casa, reclamou durante meia hora por ter que se encontrar com Mino. Por mais que se esforçasse para irritá-la, a garota continuava determinada a se casar com ele.  
Marin estava cansada daquela situação. Não era justo obrigá-lo àquele sacrifício, ainda mais agora que ele estava interessado em outra garota. Além do mais, depois do incidente com Julian, pensava seriamente em se demitir da empresa. Ao menos assim, seu irmão ficaria livre de Mino, e ela tentaria reconstruir sua vida em outro lugar. Juntara algum dinheiro e estava disposta a mudar de cidade. _"Quem sabe assim eu consigo tirar Aioria da minha cabeça?"_, iludia-se.

Na manhã de sexta-feira, Aiko Sollo estava sentada à mesa tomando o café da manhã quando Aioria desceu as escadas, pronto para ir trabalhar. Porém, antes que saísse, sua mãe o chamou para uma conversa muito séria.  
- Aioria, o que está acontecendo? Eu já sei que você brigou com seu irmão por causa de sua secretária, e a Shina me contou que está desconfiada de que você tem um caso com essa moça... – disse Aiko, com severidade.  
- Por favor, mãe! O Julian quase violentou a June! A senhora deveria agradecê-la de joelhos por não ter denunciado seu filho à polícia! Quanto a Shina, nem vou comentar... Ela é uma neurótica! Até detetive ela colocou atrás de mim!  
- Não me interessa se essa tal de June não denunciou seu irmão. Ela só trouxe problemas para nossa família! Você tem que demiti-la, Aioria! – exigiu a velha senhora.  
O rapaz ficou furioso com a mãe.  
- Nunca! Eu não vou demitir a June! Ela é uma ótima secretária e excelente pessoa! Não tenho culpa se a Shina cismou com ela! E eu me sinto muito mal pelo que o Julian tentou fazer! – gritou.  
- Filho...  
- Chega, mamãe! Eu não vou demitir a June coisa nenhuma! E não quero mais falar nesse assunto! – disse ele, muito irritado.  
Aioria saiu de casa e foi para a empresa, inconformado com a discussão que tivera com a mãe. Quando chegou ao escritório, Marin logo percebeu que havia algo errado. Aparentando abatimento e nervosismo, ele mal a cumprimentou. Seguiu para sua sala e permaneceu o resto do dia trancado lá.  
Mais tarde, ela entrou na sala para levar alguns papéis que o patrão precisava assinar. Ao ver que Aioria parecia deprimido, perguntou se estava tudo bem.  
- Sim, não se preocupe. Apenas eu gostaria de ficar sozinho – pediu ele.  
No fim do dia, Marin foi se despedir de Aioria. Estava preocupada com ele, pois tinha passado o dia todo fechado em sua sala.  
- Eu já vou, Aioria. Precisa de mais alguma coisa?  
Ele sorriu, tristemente.  
- Só preciso de um pouco de paz. Mas, se depender da minha família, eu jamais saberei o que é isso.  
- Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas... se você quiser me contar porque está assim...

O rapaz hesitou. Não gostaria que ela soubesse que era o pivô da briga que tivera com sua mãe de manhã. Mas precisava desabafar com alguém.  
- June... Eu tive uma discussão com minha mãe... por causa do Julian... da Shina... e de você – revelou ele, muito constrangido.  
- De mim? – perguntou a moça, surpresa.  
- É... infelizmente, minha mãe acha que você é a responsável por meus problemas com meu irmão e minha noiva. Ela até sugeriu que eu a demitisse. Mas deixei bem claro que não farei isso.  
A ruiva ficou muito abalada ao saber do acontecido. A Sra. Aiko nem a conhecia pessoalmente e já a detestava, a tal ponto que chegou a pedir que o filho a mandasse embora! Sentiu-se mal por provocar conflitos entre Aioria e a família. Não era justo que ele sofresse por sua culpa. Por mais doloroso que fosse, sabia que só havia uma atitude a tomar.  
- Eu não quero mais causar problemas para você e sua família. Por esse motivo, eu tomei uma decisão. Eu me demito, Aioria.  
O rapaz olhou para a jovem sem acreditar no que ela tinha acabado de dizer. Imediatamente, ele se levantou de sua cadeira e implorou:  
- Você não pode fazer isso! Eu não quero que você vá embora!  
- Eles têm razão. Tudo estava bem na sua vida antes de me contratar.  
- Não, June, estava tudo errado! Eu vivia uma farsa! E foi você quem trouxe um novo sentido para minha vida!

Marin ficou chocada ao ouvir aquilo. Aioria aproximou-se mais dela e confessou:  
- Eu sei que isso é errado, mas eu me apaixonei por você. Conforme eu ia te conhecendo melhor, fui começando a me envolver... até que, naquela noite em que o Julian tentou te atacar, eu percebi o quanto você era importante pra mim. Sei que isso não podia ter acontecido, mas...  
Ele não concluiu a frase, pois Marin o calou com um beijo ardente. O beijo que ambos desejavam há muito tempo...  
Aioria a tomou em seus braços, apertando a moça de encontro ao peito. Os lábios não queriam mais se separar, mas chegou o inevitável momento em que os dois ficaram completamente sem fôlego.  
- Eu te amo, Aioria, mas... eu não posso te amar! – disse ela, soltando-se dos braços dele de forma repentina.  
- Por que não, June? Estou disposto a tudo para ficarmos juntos. Vou romper meu noivado e enfrentar minha família!  
- Não... você merece alguém melhor do que eu...  
- Não diga isso! Você é linda, honesta, sensível! A mulher que eu procurei a vida inteira! – afirmou ele, desesperado.  
- Não estou à sua altura, Aioria... nunca estarei!  
- Eu não me importo com a sua situação financeira! Por favor, não se deixe influenciar por esse tipo de coisa! Eu te quero, June... – disse ele, tentando abraçá-la outra vez. Mas a jovem se afastou rapidamente.  
- Me perdoe... mas eu não posso! - gritou ela, enquanto saía correndo da sala, desesperadamente.  
Ele desabou sobre a cadeira do escritório, desnorteado. Não conseguia compreender as razões de June para ter fugido dele daquela maneira. Ela tinha acabado de dizer que o amava!  
Chovia lá fora. Marin corria pela calçada, tentando chegar o mais rapidamente possível ao ponto de ônibus. Seus cabelos estavam molhados, suas roupas, encharcadas... e seu coração, destroçado pela impossibilidade daquele amor.  
"_Eu sei que isso é errado, mas eu me apaixonei por você"_. Aquela frase ainda ecoava em sua mente. Suspirou. Não era digna daquele homem, nem nunca seria. Se ele descobrisse que ela havia sido presa por matar o marido... se descobrisse as mentiras que havia inventado...

"_Aioria... você nem imagina o erro que cometeu ao se apaixonar por mim". _

**Próximo capítulo:**

_- Eu não sei! – gritou ela, transtornada. Eu não queria ter assumido a identidade da June! Não queria ter ido trabalhar lá, e muito menos me apaixonado por ele! Mas aconteceu, e eu não sei o que fazer!  
__O irmão não soube o que pensar. Sentia muita pena de Marin, mas também sabia que ela se envolvera numa situação complicadíssima.  
__- O que você pretende agora? Levar a farsa adiante? – perguntou ele, depois de alguns minutos.  
__Ela voltou a chorar.  
__- Se eu contar tudo, Aioria jamais me perdoará... __

* * *

- Não, meu caro... eu ainda vou ter o Aioria de volta. Pode apostar!  
__- Pra quê? Você nem sequer ama aquele babaca do meu irmão! Se for pela grana, eu também tenho!  
__- Não é pela grana, e muito menos por amor. Apenas eu decidi que vou me casar com Aioria, e não vai ser uma secretariazinha qualquer que vai roubar o meu noivo! – afirmou Shina, decidida.  
__- Só quero ver como você vai conseguir isso...  
__- Ainda não sei. Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Ah, não vai mesmo!__

* * *

Seiya ficou sem jeito.  
__- Imagine... não foi nada – respondeu.  
__- Mas eu faço questão.  
__- Nesse caso... eu aceito – concordou o rapaz, empolgado com a idéia de passar algum tempo à sós com ela.  
__Ambos entraram no carro de Saori. Ao longe, alguém os observava.  
__- Maldito! Ele está me traindo com aquela safada! – gritou Mino, depois que o carro se afastou – Ele e a Marin não perdem por esperar!_

**Nina: **Rachei de rir com seus comentários, kkkkkk...A Marin deu os pegas, mas deixou o Aioria chupando o dedo, pobrezinho... E a sua sugestão de despachar a Mino e o Julian para o Polo Sul é muito boa, mas... pense nos pingüins, tadinhos, tendo que aturar essas duas malas sem alça! Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**Nicka: **Quanta revolta nesse coraçãozinho! Sua idéia de trancar o Julian e a Shina no quartinho é legal, mas acho que pra ele não seria exatamente um castigo, kkkkk... O Aioria tá doido pra chutar a Shina de uma vez por todas, sem medo de ser feliz, mas a Marin tá fugindo dele... será que ela vai resistir ao charme do leãozinho? O namoro do Seiya tá um desastre, e a tendência é piorar cada vez mais (vc viu a Mino prometendo vingança no próximo capítulo?). Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!  
**Kika de Apus:** obrigada pela review. Juro que não quero maltratar a Marin, mas se tudo desse certo pra ela a fic acabaria logo né?? Bjs!  
**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias! Pelo jeito, o Aioria vai mandar a Shina passear mesmo. Só não acredito que o Seiya vá bater no Julian, afinal ele é um dos donos da empresa (e o Seiya nem imagina o que ele tentou fazer com sua irmã). Bjs!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Ainda podia sentir os lábios de Aioria sobre os seus. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, havia experimentado uma sensação tão sublime como aquela. Pela primeira vez, sentira-se amada de verdade. Aquilo parecia um sonho, do qual não queria jamais acordar... Mas sabia perfeitamente que não era digna do amor dele. Não era justo que ele saísse ferido daquela história. O melhor a fazer era se afastar definitivamente de Aioria.  
Entretanto, suas convicções caíram por terra quando viu o carro dele estacionado em frente à sua casa. Quando abriu a porta e ficou frente à frente com ele, todas as suas defesas evaporaram. Sem que ela pudesse impedir, o rapaz entrou na sala.  
- June... Estou aqui para contar que eu rompi meu noivado com a Shina ontem à noite. Minha mãe já soube e fez um escândalo. Mas nada, nem ninguém, farão com que eu volte atrás.  
- Aioria...  
- Eu não sei por que você fugiu de mim ontem. Só sei que eu te amo e quero ficar com você o resto da vida. Contra tudo e contra todos, não importa – afirmou, decidido.  
Marin começou a chorar.  
- Você não percebe que isso é loucura? – perguntou a ruiva, tentando não olhar para ele.  
- Loucura é a gente se amar e não ficarmos juntos por causa dos preconceitos idiotas da minha família! – respondeu ele.  
- Eu não mereço você... – sussurrou ela, enquanto Aioria a abraçava.  
- Ssshhhh... não diz mais nada...  
Ele a beijou, fazendo-a tremer por inteiro. O casal se entregou totalmente ao beijo, a tal ponto que perderam a noção de tudo ao redor. Minutos depois, ambos estavam trêmulos e ofegantes, e só não cederam ao louco desejo que surgira entre eles porque Seiya apareceu na sala, acabando totalmente com o clima.  
- Aioria! O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, chocado com a cena que acabara de presenciar: sua irmã beijando apaixonadamente o patrão dos dois, no meio da sala.

Rapidamente, Aioria afastou-se de Marin. Ela desejou que um buraco se abrisse no chão da sala e a tragasse, tamanho foi o seu constrangimento. Não apenas pelo flagra do irmão, mas por tudo o que ele diria depois que Aioria fosse embora.  
- Seiya, quero que saiba que eu amo sua irmã e que vou me casar com ela! – explicou Aioria.  
- Casar? – Seiya estava com a cara no chão. Jamais poderia imaginar que um dia tal coisa acontecesse. O presidente da empresa em que trabalhava estava dizendo que ia se casar com Marin?  
- É, casar. Eu rompi meu noivado com a Shina porque decidi me casar com a June.  
- Mas...  
- Não se preocupe. Eu já disse para a June que não me importo com o nível social dela.  
Seiya não sabia o que responder. Trocou um olhar com Marin, e percebeu a aflição da jovem.  
- Aioria... eu fico feliz por vocês, mas... realmente, não esperava por isso! – afirmou.  
- Eu entendo. Mas agora que já sabe, não vai nos dar os parabéns?  
- Claro – Seiya apertou a mão do "cunhado" – Desejo toda a felicidade ao casal – completou, olhando diretamente para Marin.  
- Obrigado. Bem, eu vou para casa. Depois de discutir com minha mãe, pretendo passar alguns dias em um hotel, mas antes preciso pegar algumas coisas. Mais tarde eu ligo para você – prometeu ele para a noiva.  
- Precisamos conversar melhor, Aioria. Eu...  
- Nada do que me disser me fará mudar de idéia. E não se preocupe com minha mãe. Com o tempo, ela acaba aceitando nosso casamento. Eu sei que ela vai adorar você quando te conhecer...  
Despediu-se dela com um beijo e saiu da casa. Quando o carro dele dobrou a esquina, Seiya encarou Marin, esperando por uma explicação.  
- Seiya, eu não tive culpa! Ontem eu pedi demissão e ele disse que não me deixaria ir porque está apaixonado por mim! – justificou a moça.  
- E você, naturalmente, confessou que também o ama.  
Marin ficou envergonhada e não respondeu.  
- Você não pensou nas conseqüências? Imagine se ele descobre quem você realmente é. Como você vai explicar?  
- Eu não sei! – gritou ela, transtornada. Eu não queria ter assumido a identidade da June! Não queria ter ido trabalhar lá, e muito menos me apaixonado por ele! Mas aconteceu, e eu não sei o que fazer!  
O irmão não soube o que pensar. Sentia muita pena de Marin, mas também sabia que ela se envolvera numa situação complicadíssima.  
- O que você pretende agora? Levar a farsa adiante? – perguntou ele, depois de alguns minutos.  
Ela voltou a chorar.  
- Se eu contar tudo, Aioria jamais me perdoará...  
- Ah, Marin, Marin... eu sinto tanto por você...  
Abraçou a irmã, que continuava chorando. E assim ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, torcendo para encontrar uma saída para aquele problema insolúvel.

**Enquanto isso, em outro ponto da cidade...  
**- Quer dizer que o tonto do Aioria te deu o fora pra ficar com a secretária? Bem que eu desconfiava que ele tava louquinho por ela! – comentou Julian.  
- Aquele desgraçado do seu irmão me paga! – gritou Shina – Ele não tinha o direito de romper nosso noivado, e menos ainda de me trocar por aquela pobretona!  
- Esquece ele, darling. Agora você pode ficar com alguém melhor... eu, por exemplo!  
- Pensei que você estivesse interessado naquela tal de Saori...  
- Ah, cansei. Ela é muito fresquinha. Já a convidei pra sair mais de mil vezes e ela não aceitou.  
- É, Julian... nem todas caem na sua lábia... – disse ela, irônica.  
- Mas você bem que poderia cair... – respondeu ele, com malícia.  
- Não, meu caro... eu ainda vou ter o Aioria de volta. Pode apostar!  
- Pra quê? Você nem sequer ama aquele babaca do meu irmão! Se for pela grana, eu também tenho!  
- Não é pela grana, e muito menos por amor. Apenas eu decidi que vou me casar com Aioria, e não vai ser uma secretariazinha qualquer que vai roubar o meu noivo! – afirmou Shina, decidida.  
- Só quero ver como você vai conseguir isso...  
- Ainda não sei. Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Ah, não vai mesmo!

**No dia seguinte...  
**Logo cedo, Seiya foi jogar futebol com os amigos. Mino ficou furiosa quando chegou à casa dele e não o encontrou. Obrigou Marin a dar o endereço do clube onde ele tinha ido e foi atrás do namorado.  
Depois da partida de futebol, Seiya tomou um banho, despediu-se dos colegas de time e foi embora. _"Droga! Tenho um encontro com aquela insuportável!",_ lembrou-se. Já estava atrasado, mas não se incomodou, pois queria mesmo que Mino se cansasse do seu descaso.  
Atravessou o portão do clube e caminhou alguns metros pela calçada, até que avistou uma pessoa que fazia seus batimentos cardíacos dispararem.  
- Saori! – chamou ele, estranhando o fato da garota estar ali, naquela rua quase deserta. Logo descobriu a razão: o pneu do carro havia furado, e ela não estava conseguindo trocar.  
- Oi Seiya! – cumprimentou a jovem - Imagine que meu pneu furou, e eu não levo o menor jeito com essas coisas.  
- Vou ajudá-la a trocar – ofereceu-se. Depois de alguns minutos, o problema estava resolvido.  
- Obrigada. Não sei o que teria feito sem você...  
- Ainda bem que nos encontramos. Essa rua é deserta nos fins de semana. Um lugar perigoso para uma garota bonita como você – explicou ele, sem conseguir tirar seus olhos de Saori.  
As faces dela ficaram coradas ao ouvir o elogio.  
- Depois do que você fez, o mínimo que posso fazer é convidá-lo para almoçar comigo.  
Seiya ficou sem jeito.  
- Imagine... não foi nada – respondeu.  
- Mas eu faço questão.  
- Nesse caso... eu aceito – concordou o rapaz, empolgado com a idéia de passar algum tempo à sós com ela.  
Ambos entraram no carro de Saori. Ao longe, alguém os observava.  
- Maldito! Ele está me traindo com aquela safada! – gritou Mino, depois que o carro se afastou – Ele e a Marin não perdem por esperar!

No restaurante, os dois jovens conversavam animadamente.  
- Pensei que você tivesse um motorista particular – observou Seiya.  
- Eu prefiro dirigir meu próprio carro. Quando morava fora, eu sempre fiz isso. Acho que não me acostumaria com um chofer – ela explicou.  
- Pelo que percebi, você gosta de ser independente.  
- Deve ser porque perdi meus pais muito cedo. Tive que aprender a cuidar de mim mesma sozinha.  
- Mas e o seu avô?  
- Ah, ele tinha a vida dele, viajava muito... para falar a verdade, quem cuidava de mim era uma governanta. Mas, depois que eu cresci e fui para a faculdade, tive que me virar.  
- De certa forma, comigo aconteceu a mesma coisa. Meus pais também morreram há alguns anos, aí ficamos eu e minhas irmãs, Marin e June. Foi então que a June sumiu, e nunca mais a encontramos.  
Saori ficou confusa.  
- Mas a June não trabalha na empresa?  
Seiya se deu conta da gafe e consertou.  
- Desculpe, eu me enganei. A Marin sumiu, então ficamos eu e a June. Mas ela teve alguns problemas e precisou se mudar por um tempo. Durante anos, eu fiquei morando sozinho, tendo que cuidar da casa, cozinhar, lavar...  
- Já pode casar, então – brincou ela. Recordando-se de que ele tinha uma namorada, perguntou – Sua namorada não vai ficar brava se souber que você almoçou comigo?  
- Não... A Mino é muito liberal – ele mentiu – Além disso, não estamos fazendo nada de errado. _"Infelizmente"_, acrescentou mentalmente para si mesmo. Não podia negar que aquela garota mexia profundamente com seus hormônios...  
Depois do almoço, ela deu uma carona para Seiya, deixando-o em casa. Ele a convidou para entrar, mas Saori alegou ter outro compromisso e despediu-se dele.  
- A Mino estava louca atrás de você – comentou Marin, assim que ele entrou.  
- Ela que se dane – respondeu Seiya, que ainda estava sob o efeito de seu encontro com Saori. _"Ah, aqueles olhos... aquela boca... aquele corpo..."_, pensava ele, sorrindo distraidamente.  
- Seiya! – chamou Marin pela terceira vez consecutiva.  
- O quê?  
- De quem era aquele carro que te trouxe? Aliás, porque você demorou mais do que o normal para chegar em casa?  
- Ah Marin, me poupe! Já não chega a Mino me fiscalizando, agora você também! – revoltou-se.  
- Você sabe que eu tenho bons motivos para estar preocupada...  
- É mesmo? Não foi o que pareceu ontem de manhã, quando peguei você e o Aioria no maior dos amassos!  
- Seiya! – censurou ela, com o rosto vermelho.  
- Estou cheio de tudo isso! Sem falar que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o Aioria acabará descobrindo a verdade...  
- Isso não pode acontecer. Eu o perderia para sempre!

O que Marin nem imaginava é que seu maior temor estava prestes a se concretizar...

**Próximo capítulo:**

_Pegou o jornal nas mãos, sem conseguir acreditar. Era um tablóide de fofocas, e trazia a seguinte manchete: "Aioria Sollo flagrado com novo affair". Na foto, Aioria estava ao lado de ninguém menos que Marin! Segundo o jornal, eles foram vistos jantando juntos em um restaurante. O tablóide especulava se a jovem seria o pivô do rompimento entre o milionário e sua noiva, Shina.  
__- Quer dizer que a Marin vai dar o golpe do baú no Aioria! E o Seiya está indo pelo mesmo caminho! Mas eu vou desmascarar os dois! Ah, se vou! Ninguém me faz de palhaça impunemente! – gritou ela, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam por ali. __

* * *

Aioria empalideceu. Aquelas fotos... eram dela.  
_"_Condenada a 12 anos por matar o marido".  
__Era a mesma mulher por quem se apaixonara. A mesma mulher por quem ele estava disposto a enfrentar o mundo inteiro.  
__Uma assassina...  
__Uma mentirosa...__

* * *

- Não há o que explicar. Você me enganou! Não passa de uma mentirosa! Como fui idiota de acreditar que você me amava... o seu amor por mim também era uma grande mentira! – gritou ele.  
__- Não! – negou ela, chorando de forma descontrolada – O meu amor por você é a única coisa verdadeira em toda essa história!  
__Aioria lançou um olhar de desprezo para a jovem.  
__- Você está demitida!_

**Agradecimentos**

**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Pelas cenas do próximo capítulo, já deu pra perceber que o Aioria vai descobrir a verdade sobre a Marin, mas não será ela quem irá contar. Pobre Marin!! Qto a Seiya e Saori, pretendo aumentar a história deles nos próximos capítulos. Bjs!  
**Diana Lua:** Agradeço pelos comentários, mas gostaria de explicar alguns pontos. Lamento por vc ter achado que o clichê "não vou me apaixonar pelo patrão" tenha deixado a fic com ar imaturo. Afinal, o que seria de 99 por cento das fanfics sem os clichês, não é mesmo? Como a Marin sentiu uma atração imediata pelo Aioria, me pareceu bastante compreensível essa preocupação, mesmo ela tendo 28 anos na fic (já vi mulheres bem mais velhas se comportando pior que adolescentes no que diz respeito a relacionamentos). Eu nunca tinha recebido críticas tão "duras" e admito que fiquei um pouco triste... mas queria dizer que não me preocupo muito com a perfeição literária das minhas fics, pq eu encaro isso apenas como um passatempo. Mesmo assim, obrigada pelas sugestões (tentarei aproveitá-las). Espero que continue acompanhando, blz?  
**Nina: **Eu não tiro a razão da Marin...pelas cenas do próximo capítulo, vc deve ter percebido que a reação do Aioria será a pior possível, né? Digamos que ele vai descobrir tudo do pior modo... Obrigada pela review! Bjs!  
**Nicka I:** Então Nicka, realmente a Marin "surtou" com razão. Ela tem medo que o Aioria descubra a verdade e a odeie. E o pior é que isso não está longe de acontecer, tadinha! Daqui a pouco, eu mesma vou dar uma voadora na Mino, hehehe... Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!


	10. Chapter 10

**Comentários  
**_Por favor, não deixem de comentar o capítulo!_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 10 **

Dominada pelo ódio, Mino caminhava pelas ruas, sem rumo certo. Não podia acreditar que estava sendo traída por Seiya. _"Ele não podia ter feito isso..."_, pensava, em meio às lágrimas que derramava. Tinha agüentado sua indiferença, suas críticas destrutivas, sua total falta de romantismo, enfim... sua falta de amor por ela.  
Por mais duro que fosse, tinha que admitir: Seiya nunca a amara. Era muito provável que soubesse da chantagem que estava fazendo com Marin. Muitas vezes, percebera o desprezo em seus olhos, mas tentara se iludir, acreditando que, com o tempo, ele acabaria se apaixonando por ela.  
"_O modo como ele olhava para aquela garota! Ele nunca me olhou desse jeito! Estava todo derretido por ela!"_, revoltava-se.  
Aproximou-se de uma banca de jornais e aproveitou para descansar um pouco, enquanto lia rapidamente as notícias do dia. Uma delas chamou sua atenção. Pegou o jornal nas mãos, sem conseguir acreditar. Era um tablóide de fofocas, e trazia a seguinte manchete: "Aioria Sollo flagrado com novo affair". Na foto, Aioria estava ao lado de ninguém menos que Marin! Segundo o jornal, eles foram vistos jantando juntos em um restaurante. O tablóide especulava se a jovem seria o pivô do rompimento entre o milionário e sua noiva, Shina.  
- Quer dizer que a Marin vai dar o golpe do baú no Aioria! E o Seiya está indo pelo mesmo caminho! Mas eu vou desmascarar os dois! Ah, se vou! Ninguém me faz de palhaça impunemente! – gritou ela, chamando a atenção das pessoas que passavam por ali.  
Domingo era seu dia de folga. Mas, no dia seguinte, iniciaria a sua vingança.

E assim o fez. Assim que chegou, procurou o telefone de Shina no cadastro de clientes. Assim como Aioria, ela também era vip. Ligou para o celular dela, disposta a contar tudo o que sabia sobre a secretária de Aioria.  
- Alô?  
- Estou falando com a Shina?  
- Sim, quem é?  
- Você não me conhece. Mas eu conheço muito bem a fulaninha que roubou o seu noivo!  
- Quem está falando? – perguntou Shina, já nervosa.  
- Não importa. Eu gostaria de encontrá-la pessoalmente ainda hoje. Você não vai se arrepender, eu garanto.  
- Então porque não me diz o seu nome?  
- É Mino. Mas isso é o de menos. Eu tenho informações quentes sobre essa pilantra da "June". Podemos nos encontrar na rua tal, número tal, às 3 horas?  
- Não sei, não... E se você estiver mentindo?  
- Se eu fosse você, não perderia essa oportunidade – afirmou Mino.  
- Tá bom. A gente se encontra nesse horário. Tchau.  
Shina desligou o telefone, desconfiada. _"Essa tal de Mino parece saber coisas importantes sobre aquela secretária vadia. Acho que vou arriscar"_.  
Horas depois, chegou ao local combinado, mas não havia ninguém. Dez minutos se passaram e continuava esperando, já pensando em desistir. Finalmente, Mino veio ao seu encontro.  
- Desculpe. Eu tive que sair do trabalho e vim correndo.  
- E então? O que você quer me contar sobre aquela vagabunda?  
Mino sorriu. Abriu uma pasta, cheia de recortes de jornais antigos.  
- Veja por si mesma.  
Shina começou a ler as notícias e quase caiu para trás.  
- Mas... é ela!  
- Em carne, osso e algemas – comentou Mino, irônica.  
- Aqui diz que o nome dela é Marin!  
- É uma longa história... – disse Mino, e começou a revelar tudo o que sabia.  
- Incrível! Só o Aioria mesmo pra cair na conversa de uma criminosa dessas! – afirmou Shina, chocada com aquela descoberta. Mas, porque você está fazendo isso? O quê você tem contra ela?  
- Não acho justo que o Aioria seja enganado por essa golpista – explicou Mino – Além disso, tenho umas contas a acertar com essa infeliz.  
- Eu agradeço muito por ter me procurado. Vou agora mesmo desmascarar essa criminosa!  
- Ótimo!  
- Venha comigo. Se o Aioria não quiser me ouvir, você pode confirmar tudo.  
- Está bem – concordou Mino.  
As duas entraram no carro de Shina e foram juntas até a empresa.

Naquele dia, Marin estava com um estranho pressentimento. Era como se algo muito grave fosse acontecer a qualquer momento. O ramal tocou, despertando-a de seus pensamentos. Era ele.  
- Vem aqui um pouquinho – pediu Aioria.  
Ela foi. Assim que entrou na sala, o rapaz a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.  
- Estava morrendo de saudade... – explicou ele.  
- Mas você me viu agora há pouco! – disse a ruiva.  
- Cada minuto longe de você parece uma eternidade... – sussurrou o rapaz em seu ouvido, antes de voltar a beijá-la.  
Quando ele a tomava em seus braços, Marin sentia-se completa. Durante alguns momentos, as preocupações desapareciam e o mundo se transformava em um lugar perfeito. Era como se suas mãos pudessem tocar o paraíso...  
- Ah, meu Deus! Esqueci minha bolsa no restaurante – lembrou-se a jovem, subitamente.  
- Se você ligar para lá avisando, alguém pode trazê-la para você – sugeriu Aioria.  
- Acho melhor eu ir buscar pessoalmente. É aqui pertinho mesmo. Eu volto logo!  
- Certo. Mas volte rápido. Quero aproveitar o resto da tarde com você...  
- Te amo – disse ela, antes de sair da sala.  
- Eu também.  
Marin entrou no elevador, e minutos depois, deixou o prédio. Logo chegou ao restaurante, que ficava no mesmo quarteirão. Nesse meio tempo, Shina e Mino passaram pela recepção. Aproveitando a ausência de Marin, Shina invadiu a sala de Aioria.  
- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, irritado com tanta audácia.  
- Antes de me expulsar, saiba que tenho algo muito interessante pra contar sobre sua querida secretária...  
O rapaz se irritou.  
- Não me venha com baboseiras, Shina. Nós terminamos o noivado, e não quero mais ter contato com você.  
- Esta é Mino. Ela tem algumas coisas para te mostrar.  
Mino abriu a pasta e retirou os recortes de jornais. Entregando-os nas mãos de Aioria, comentou:  
- O nome dela é Marin. Eu a conheço há muitos anos. Ela está se fazendo passar pela irmã que morreu, June, porque não quer que saibam quem ela realmente é.

Aioria empalideceu. Aquelas fotos... eram dela.  
"_Condenada a 12 anos por matar o marido".  
_Era a mesma mulher por quem se apaixonara. A mesma mulher por quem ele estava disposto a enfrentar o mundo inteiro.  
Uma assassina...  
Uma mentirosa...  
- Não pode ser verdade...  
- Mas é. Você me trocou por uma ex-presidiária. Uma mulherzinha que assassinou o marido! Como se não bastasse, está usando um nome falso – tripudiou Shina.  
- Não entendo... por quê ela nunca me contou? – repetia Aioria, transtornado.  
- Queria dar o golpe do baú, baby. E encontrou a pessoa certa... você é muito ingênuo, Aioria. Confia cegamente nas pessoas.  
- Mas... e os documentos dela? São falsos?  
- Ela está usando a identidade da irmã que sumiu há muitos anos – explicou Mino – Como elas sempre foram muito parecidas e tinham quase a mesma idade, não dá para perceber pelas fotos dos documentos. A única diferença é que a verdadeira June era loira.  
O desespero de Aioria era evidente. Shina sorriu, satisfeita. _"Como é doce o gostinho da vingança"_.  
- Vamos, Mino. Aioria precisa ficar sozinho – decidiu a moça.

Mino a acompanhou. Sozinho na sala, Aioria não conseguiu mais se conter. Pegou o retrato de Marin que estava sobre sua mesa e o atirou contra a parede.  
- Desgraçada! Você não podia ter feito isso comigo! – gritou. Em seguida, começou a chorar convulsivamente.  
Depois que ela surgiu em sua vida, tudo mudara. Ele tinha criado coragem para terminar o noivado com Shina e enfrentar sua mãe. Pela primeira vez na vida, estava amando de verdade. Agora, descobrira que tudo não passava de um engano. De um terrível e doloroso engano...  
Nesse momento, a porta foi aberta e Marin entrou na sala.  
- Que sorte, eles tinham guardado minha bolsa. Ainda bem... – ela começou a dizer, antes de reparar no semblante de Aioria.  
Ele a encarava com ódio.  
Não era preciso que o rapaz dissesse nada. Ela já imaginava o que havia acontecido.  
- Aioria... por que está me olhando assim? – perguntou, desejando ardentemente que suas suspeitas estivessem erradas.  
- Sua máscara caiu. Eu já sei quem você é... Marin! – respondeu ele, com sarcasmo.  
Ela ficou pálida.  
- Já sei de tudo. Da sua prisão... das suas mentiras! – gritou Aioria.  
- Por favor, me escute! Eu tive meus motivos para esconder o meu passado! – suplicou Marin, trêmula.  
- Posso imaginar. Uma assassina... condenada por matar o marido!  
- Me deixa explicar! Por favor! – implorou ela, começando a chorar.  
- Não há o que explicar. Você me enganou! Não passa de uma mentirosa! Como fui idiota de acreditar que você me amava... o seu amor por mim também era uma grande mentira! – gritou ele.  
- Não! – negou ela, chorando de forma descontrolada – O meu amor por você é a única coisa verdadeira em toda essa história!  
Aioria lançou um olhar de desprezo para a jovem.  
- Você está demitida!  
Marin tremia dos pés à cabeça. Seu olhar parecia implorar por compaixão, mas Aioria fingiu ignorar o desespero estampado em seus olhos.  
- Pode passar no RH para receber tudo o que for devido. E não se preocupe: não vou denunciá-la por falsidade ideológica. Não vou descer ao seu nível.  
- Aioria...  
- Não quero ouvir mais nada, Marin! Quanto ao Seiya... também vou demiti-lo. Ele me fez de idiota, assim como você. Agora, vá embora. Eu não quero te ver nunca mais!  
- Me perdoe, Aioria! – suplicou ela, tentando se aproximar.  
- Adeus! – disse ele, afastando-se bruscamente da jovem.

Marin ainda pensou em se explicar, mas nada do que dissesse conseguiria mudar a opinião de Aioria a seu respeito. Saiu da sala dele e dirigiu-se à sua própria mesa, onde pegou a bolsa e caminhou até o elevador.  
Não sabia o que faria dali em diante. Acabara de perder o emprego. Mais do que isso... havia perdido o grande amor de sua vida...

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Satisfeita, Mino? Você conseguiu o que queria. Destruiu a vida da Marin, e por tabela, a minha!  
__- Estamos quites, Seiya. Ontem você destruiu a minha vida. Eu só retribuí a gentileza.  
__- Do quê está falando, sua louca? – perguntou ele, irritado.  
__- Eu vi, Seiya. Vi quando você entrou no carro daquela vadia do seu trabalho. Foram para algum motel? Sim, porque provavelmente seu voto de castidade temporário não deve valer para ela! – gritou a jovem.  
__- Eu não tenho nada com a Saori! Mas, se você quer saber, eu adoraria ter!__

* * *

- Pena que Aioria não pense dessa forma... – comentou o rapaz.  
__- Ele se sentiu enganado, Seiya. Mas pode ser que ele se acalme e perdoe a Marin.  
__- Não sei... já estamos pensando em nos mudarmos para outra cidade. Um lugar onde ninguém nos conheça, onde possamos reconstruir nossas vidas.  
__Ao ouvir aquela frase, a garota sentiu um aperto no coração. Não gostaria que ele fosse embora...__

* * *

A campainha tocou. Sozinha em casa, ela foi atender. Quando abriu a porta, quase caiu para trás.  
__- Oi Marin – disse Aioria, seriamente.  
__- A-Aioria... o que está fazendo aqui?  
__- Eu vim até aqui por um único motivo... – ele começou a dizer.  
__- Qual? – perguntou ela, trêmula.  
__- Quero pedir que volte a trabalhar na empresa. _

**Agradecimentos:**

**Pégasus Seiya:** E que tormenta!! Acho que tão cedo Aioria não perdoará o que a Marin fez. Mas vamos torcer para que o casalzinho consiga se acertar, né? Gracias pela review! Bjs  
**Nina:** Pois é, Nina, o Aioria realmente surtou! Vc viu o "momento Justus" dele, qdo falou: "Você está demitida!"?? Talvez ele volte atrás qto à demissão, mas o resto, só o tempo vai dizer... Bjs e muito obrigada pelo comentário!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Marin estava chorando há horas, trancada em seu quarto. Só havia sofrido daquele jeito uma única vez na vida: no dia em que fora presa pela morte de Jabu.  
O modo como Aioria a demitira, praticamente expulsando-a de sua sala, doera profundamente. Ele tinha todas as razões para se revoltar, mas não deixara sequer que ela se explicasse. Mais uma vez, estava convencida de que não tinha nascido para ser feliz no amor...  
Por sua vez, Seiya sentia-se esmagado por uma avalanche de emoções diferentes. Sentia pena de Marin, ódio de Mino, mágoa de Aioria, angústia por ter perdido o emprego e, principalmente, tristeza por ter que se afastar de Saori para sempre. O que ela iria pensar dele quando soubesse de toda a verdade? _"O que isso importa? Ela nunca ia ser minha mesmo"_, ele tentava se consolar.  
De uma coisa tinha certeza: precisava ajustar contas com Mino. Não deixaria barato todo aquele sofrimento que a garota havia causado para ele e Marin. Já era tarde da noite, mas não conseguiria dormir sem resolver aquela situação.

Mino abriu a porta de sua casa e viu Seiya ali parado. O olhar dele era puro ódio.  
- Satisfeita, Mino? Você conseguiu o que queria. Destruiu a vida da Marin, e por tabela, a minha!  
- Estamos quites, Seiya. Ontem foi você quem destruiu minha vida. Eu só retribuí a gentileza.  
- Do quê está falando, sua louca? – perguntou ele, irritado.  
- Eu vi, Seiya. Vi quando você entrou no carro daquela vadia do seu trabalho. Foram para algum motel? Sim, porque provavelmente seu voto de castidade temporário não deve valer para ela! – gritou a jovem.  
- Eu não tenho nada com a Saori! Mas, se você quer saber, eu adoraria ter!  
- Cretino!  
- Como você teve coragem de chantagear a Marin, sua doente? Ela não tinha nada a ver com essa sua obsessão por mim!  
- No amor e na guerra, vale tudo!  
- Eu só aceitei essa palhaçada de namoro porque não queria que minha irmã fosse demitida! Como você acha que eu poderia gostar de alguém tão mesquinha como você? Você não tem nenhum escrúpulo! Denunciou a Marin e fez com que ela perdesse o emprego e o homem que ela ama!  
- Ama uma pinóia! É uma interesseira, assim como você, que está saindo com aquela garota porque ela deve ter muito dinheiro!  
Seiya teve vontade de esbofetear Mino, mas se controlou.  
- Sabe, eu tenho pena de você. Sim, pena. Só uma pessoa muito perturbada faria as coisas que você fez. Só uma pessoa sem um pingo de auto-estima aceitaria namorar um homem que a criticava e desprezava o tempo todo!  
- Cale a boca!  
- A única coisa positiva nisso tudo é que eu vou ficar livre de você pra sempre!  
- Suma daqui, Seiya! – Mino gritou, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Com todo o prazer. Mas antes, gostaria de lhe dar um conselho: procure um psiquiatra urgente, antes que seja tarde demais.  
Mino bateu a porta na cara do rapaz. Ele foi para casa, aliviado por se livrar dela.\  
A garota chorou muito naquela noite. Recebera um gordo cheque de Shina, em agradecimento por ter denunciado Marin. Mas agora, nem todo o dinheiro do mundo poderia compensar a dor que estava sentindo. Havia perdido Seiya para sempre. Ele jamais a aceitaria de volta depois do que fizera. Além disso, já estava interessado em outra mulher.  
Sua vida era feita de solidão e amargura. O que seria dela de agora em diante?

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Seiya havia recebido uma visita totalmente inesperada. Sentada em seu sofá, Saori tentava entender os motivos que levaram Aioria a demitir os dois irmãos.  
- Ele me contou que descobriu algumas coisas sobre o passado de sua irmã. Mas eu gostaria de ouvir sua versão, Seiya – afirmou ela.  
O rapaz relatou toda a história, sem omitir nenhum detalhe. Falou sobre a morte de Jabu, a condenação de Marin, sua saída da prisão, a idéia de usar os documentos de June... contou até sobre a chantagem de Mino.  
- Meu Deus... – disse Saori, surpresa com tudo aquilo – A Marin teve uma vida muito sofrida. O pior é que o Aioria não quer mais saber dela.  
- Você não está com raiva, depois de saber de tudo? – perguntou Seiya.  
- Por que estaria? Porque a Marin mentiu sobre sua identidade? Tenho certeza de que ela só tomou essa atitude por desespero.  
- Pena que o Aioria não pense dessa forma... – comentou o rapaz.  
- Ele se sentiu enganado, Seiya. Mas pode ser que ele se acalme e perdoe a Marin.  
- Não sei... já estamos pensando em nos mudarmos para outra cidade. Um lugar onde ninguém nos conheça, onde possamos reconstruir nossas vidas.  
Ao ouvir aquela frase, a garota sentiu um aperto no coração. Não gostaria que ele fosse embora...  
- Eu não posso prometer nada, mas eu vou tentar convencer o Aioria a devolver o emprego de vocês – disse ela, decidida.  
- Eu agradeço, mas duvido que ele mude de idéia. Além disso, ele não aceitaria a Marin como sua secretária, depois de tudo o que houve entre os dois.  
- Não se preocupe. Darei um jeito nisso.  
- Não sei como agradecer sua generosidade, Saori. Aliás, não entendo porque está se preocupando tanto com a gente.  
Um pouco sem jeito, ela explicou:  
- Não acho justo o Aioria despedir vocês por um motivo como esse. Em nenhum momento vocês prejudicaram a empresa.  
Depois que a jovem partiu, ele foi até seu quarto e deitou-se na cama. Suspirou. Conhecer Saori tinha sido a melhor coisa que já acontecera em sua vida. Ela era linda, generosa e sensível. _"É por isso que estou cada dia mais apaixonado por você... mas, infelizmente, eu só posso amá-la em silêncio"_, lamentou-se.

**Mais tarde, na empresa...  
**- Você está defendendo aquela criminosa? – perguntou Aioria, incrédulo.  
- A Marin não é uma criminosa, Aoria. Ela matou o marido, sim, mas em legítima defesa, porque ele tentou matá-la primeiro. Além disso, esse homem a espancava quase diariamente. Ela pode ter errado ao se passar pela irmã, mas teve suas razões pra isso. Ficou presa durante oito anos... quem daria emprego a uma pessoa condenada por homicídio?  
O rapaz ouvia as palavras de Saori, tentando não se comover. Mas era difícil não sentir pena de Marin, conhecendo os detalhes de seu passado.  
- O que você quer que eu faça?  
- Acho que você sabe melhor do que eu, Aioria.  
- Não posso readmiti-la! Não depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós dois!  
- Ela não precisa continuar como sua secretária. Eu estou precisando de uma assistente, e gostaria que fosse a Marin. Você não terá mais contato com ela, se não quiser. Mas também peço que você readmita o Seiya.  
- Por que tanto interesse em ajudar esses dois, Saori? Existe alguma coisa que eu não estou sabendo? – perguntou ele, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos da garota.  
- Eu... não gosto de injustiças. Só isso – ela tentou explicar, de uma maneira não muito convincente.  
- Se eu aceitar o que está me pedindo... será em consideração à memória de seu avô.  
- Tudo bem. Mas eu gostaria de pedir mais uma coisa...  
- E o quê seria?  
- Que você vá até a casa deles e peça que retornem ao trabalho.  
- Absurdo! Isso não tem o menor cabimento!  
- Aioria, se você não fizer isso, nenhum dos dois vai aceitar voltar à empresa. Eles já estão planejando até mudar de cidade.  
Aquela notícia foi um baque para Aioria. Marin iria embora da cidade? Por mais que tentasse negar para si mesmo, a idéia de não voltar a encontrá-la o deixava arrasado. Desde que descobrira a verdade, ele decidira que jamais a perdoaria. Porém, diante da ameaça concreta de nunca mais vê-la, Aioria percebeu que não conseguiria fingir que aquilo não o abalava.  
- Já tomei uma decisão – disse ele para Saori, levantando-se da cadeira. A jovem apenas sorriu.

* * *

Marin não agüentava mais chorar. Desde o instante em que deixara a empresa, ficava o tempo todo lembrando de como Aioria tinha reagido, do desprezo que vira em seus olhos. Ele não tivera dúvidas em mandá-la embora, sem lhe dar ao menos a chance de se defender.  
A campainha tocou. Sozinha em casa, ela foi atender. Quando abriu a porta, quase caiu para trás.  
- Oi Marin – disse Aioria, seriamente.  
- A-Aioria... o que está fazendo aqui?  
- Eu vim até aqui por um único motivo... – ele começou a dizer.  
- Qual? – perguntou ela, trêmula.  
- Quero pedir que volte a trabalhar na empresa.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Não seja orgulhosa, Marin. Na sua situação, não deveria rejeitar uma oferta como essa – retrucou, como se tentasse feri-la com aquele comentário.  
__- Não preciso de suas esmolas, Aioria. Eu darei um jeito de sobreviver sem você – respondeu ela, com raiva do que o milionário acabara de dizer.  
__Aioria olhou para ela e não pôde deixar de sentir admiração. Embora estivesse na pior, Marin não se deixava humilhar.__

* * *

Aioria ficou paralisado, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. O casal se despediu, e o carro de Julian se afastou. Antes que Shina entrasse, Aioria correu até o portão da luxuosa casa da garota.  
__- Há quanto tempo você estava me chifrando com meu irmão?? Sua... sua galinha!! – gritou o rapaz, segurando Shina pelo braço.  
__A jovem assustou-se.  
__- Aioria! Eu... não é nada do que você está pensando! O Julian só estava aqui me consolando... porque você me trocou por aquela vadia! – gritou Shina, tentando inverter a situação. __

* * *

Seiya comentou, tristemente:  
__- Assim como ela, eu também me apaixonei pela pessoa errada...  
__- Seiya... O que você quer dizer? De quem está falando? – perguntou Saori, bastante apreensiva.  
__Olhou-a por alguns segundos, indeciso sobre o que responder. Mas não suportava mais esconder o que sentia. Tinha que dizer, mesmo temendo as conseqüências.  
__- Estou falando de você, Saori. _

**Agradecimentos**

**Nicka:** Obrigada pelo comentário! Vc viu que o Aioria resolveu readmitir a Marin a pedido da Saori, mas no fundo, ele tmb queria isso. Agora, se a Marin vai aceitar, são outros quinhentos... Ele bem que teve razão pra reagir desse jeito, né? Mino e Shina juntas? Hehehe, até seria interessante, mas elas não serão lésbicas nessa fic. Mas, pode ter certeza que o delas tá guardado... Bjs!

**Pegasus Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Ainda vai demorar pro Aioria e a Marin se entenderem... e o Seiya mandou a Mino "freir tortillas", hahaha... Bjs

**Nina:** kkkk... Mino e Shina na Ilha da Rainha da Morte até que seria legal, mas eu reservo outros castigos para elas (suspense!!). Não sei se a Marin vai voltar para a empresa (na verdade eu sei, mas por enqto não posso dizer, hehehe). Agora, uma coisa é certa, tão cedo o Aioria não irá perdoá-la... Obrigada pela review! Bjs!


	12. Chapter 12

**Comentários:**

_Já faz um tempo que eu estava louca pra escrever uma songfic da música Apologize (Timbaland), mas não tinha nenhuma história que se encaixasse nessa letra. Coloquei a música neste capítulo pq combinou perfeitamente com os sentimentos do Aioria. Espero que gostem!_

_Bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 12 **

Marin ficou paralisada ao ouvir o pedido de Aioria.  
Não esperava que ele fosse à sua casa, e muito menos que lhe pedisse para voltar à empresa. Ele deixara bem claro que nunca mais queria encontrá-la. O que poderia ter acontecido para que mudasse de idéia? Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, o rapaz continuou:  
- Só resolvi oferecer uma nova oportunidade para você porque a Saori ficou torrando minha paciência. Ela insiste em dizer que você e o Seiya não prejudicaram a empresa. Portanto, não deveriam ser demitidos – disse, friamente.  
- Eu agradeço, mas prefiro não aceitar – afirmou a moça, tentando ser tão fria quanto ele.  
- Não seja orgulhosa, Marin. Na sua situação, não deveria rejeitar uma oferta como essa – retrucou, como se tentasse feri-la com aquele comentário.  
- Não preciso de suas esmolas, Aioria. Eu darei um jeito de sobreviver sem você – respondeu ela, com raiva do que o milionário acabara de dizer.  
Aioria olhou para ela e não pôde deixar de sentir admiração. Embora estivesse na pior, Marin não se deixava humilhar.  
- Ouça – começou ele, de uma forma mais amena – Se você aceitar, não será mais minha secretária. A Saori quer que você seja assistente dela. Além do mais, eu vou passar alguns meses fora do país. Você não vai me ver tão cedo, Marin.  
Foi a vez dela ficar balançada. Não imaginava que Aioria iria se afastar da empresa. O que o teria motivado a tomar tal decisão?  
- Resolvi me afastar dos negócios por um tempo. Preciso repensar minha vida... Já conversei com a Saori. Ela assumirá meu lugar enquanto eu estiver no exterior. Como pode ver, nada impede que você retome seu emprego – explicou.  
- E o Seiya?  
- Ele também pode voltar, mesmo sendo seu cúmplice nessa farsa que você criou.  
Marin não sabia o que responder. Precisava do emprego, mas não queria que fosse desse jeito, como se Aioria estivesse fazendo um grande sacrifício em readmiti-la.  
- Porque está me fazendo essa proposta?  
- Eu já disse. A Saori me convenceu a dar uma nova chance a vocês.  
- Eu não quero voltar contra sua vontade – afirmou a ruiva.  
- Estamos tratando de assuntos profissionais, Marin. Como mulher, você me decepcionou profundamente. Mas não posso negar que é uma funcionária muito eficiente.  
A jovem estava chocada com tanta frieza. Ele tinha todo o direito de se sentir magoado e revoltado. Entretanto, preferia que ele a xingasse a ser tratada daquela forma tão indiferente.  
- O que você decide, Marin? – perguntou ele.  
- Eu aceito sua proposta – respondeu ela, impulsivamente.  
- Nesse caso, vocês podem voltar à empresa amanhã. A demissão ainda não foi homologada.  
- Eu agradeço por nos dar uma nova oportunidade...  
- Agradeça à Saori. Ela foi a responsável.  
- Mas, se você não concordasse... – insistiu a jovem.  
- Isso não importa mais. Eu já vou indo. Adeus, Marin.  
Ele saiu da casa, sem sequer esperar que ela se despedisse. Marin observou o carro se afastar, enquanto lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto. Recuperara seu emprego, mas, por dentro, sentia-se destruída. Agora tinha certeza de que o perdera para sempre...

_**I'm holding on your rope,  
**__Eu estou me segurando na sua corda_

_**Got me ten feet off the ground  
**__Estou a 3 metros do solo_

_**And I'm hearing what you say, but I just can't make a sound  
**__E eu estou ouvindo o que você diz, mas simplesmente não consigo emitir um som_

_**You tell me that you need me  
**__Você diz que precisa de mim_

_**Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
**__Depois você me derruba, mas espere..._

_**You tell me that you're sorry  
**__Você diz que sente muito_

_**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...  
**__Não imaginava que eu me viraria e diria..._

_**That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**__Que é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**__Eu disse que é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais_

As lembranças da jovem continuavam a atormentar Aioria. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia esquecer do dia em que haviam se beijado pela primeira vez. Nem do olhar desesperado de Marin enquanto ela implorava para que ele a deixasse se explicar...  
"_O meu amor por você é a única coisa verdadeira em toda essa história!"_, ela dissera. Parecia tão sincera... e a maneira como o beijara, fazia com que o amor dela parecesse tão real...

Mas era mentira! Mais uma de suas mentiras! Ela já estava tão acostumada a mentir que não teve a menor dificuldade para dizer que o amava. Marin só queria seu dinheiro, era óbvio. Lembrou-se de um comentário que ela tinha feito naquele dia em que jantaram juntos. Ela o aconselhara a pensar bem antes de se casar com Shina... certamente, já planejando conquistá-lo depois. Estava convencido de que a jovem também havia agido com falsidade no dia em que Julian tentara violentá-la e ela se negara a denunciá-lo com a desculpa de proteger a imagem da empresa e a dele, Aioria.

_**I'd take another chance, take a fall  
**__Eu me arriscaria outra vez, levaria a culpa,_

_**Take a shot for you  
**__Levaria um tiro por você_

_**And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
**__E eu preciso de você como um coração precisa de uma batida_

_**But it's nothing new – yeah, yeah  
**__Mas isso não é novidade – yeah, yeah_

_**I loved you with a fire red  
**__Eu te amei com um fogo vermelho_

_**Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
**__Agora está se tornando azul, e você diz..._

_**I'm sorry like an angel  
**__"Eu sinto muito" como um anjo_

_**Heaven let me think was you  
**__O céu me fez pensar que era você_

_**But I'm afraid...  
**__Mas eu receio..._

E pensar que ele pretendia enfrentar sua família e todos que tentassem fazê-lo desistir daquele amor! Se pudesse imaginar o quanto estava sendo enganado por Marin... como poderia perdoá-la?  
"_Falsa! Foi tudo planejado! Ela fez de tudo para me seduzir e me dar um golpe do baú! Ainda bem que descobri a verdade a tempo. Se não fosse pela Shina, eu teria cometido o erro de me casar com essa golpista!".  
_Jamais poderia confiar novamente em uma mulher que mentira tanto sobre si mesma. Como acreditar no amor que ela afirmava sentir?

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**__É tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
**__Eu disse que é tarde demais para se desculpar, é tarde demais_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
**__Eu disse que é tarde demais para se desculpar_

_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
**__Eu disse que é tarde demais para se desculpar_

_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off... the ground  
**__Eu estou me segurando na sua corda, estou a 3 metros... do solo_

Estava decidido a arrancar Marin de seu coração. Aquela viagem lhe faria muito bem... alguns meses longe da empresa o ajudariam a colocar sua cabeça de volta no lugar. Quando voltasse, a jovem faria parte do passado. E mesmo que ela continuasse a trabalhar na empresa, não teriam mais contato.  
"_Ainda te amo, Marin... Mas é tarde demais para nós dois"_, pensava Aioria, sem conseguir reprimir suas lágrimas.

Ele decidiu ir à casa de Shina para agradecê-la. Bem ou mal, ela impedira que cometesse o erro de continuar se relacionando com Marin.  
Quando chegou à rua em que ela morava, o rapaz avistou a ex aos beijos com Julian no carro deste. Aioria ficou paralisado, sem acreditar no que estava vendo. O casal se despediu, e o carro de Julian se afastou. Antes que Shina entrasse, Aioria correu até o portão da luxuosa casa da garota.  
- Há quanto tempo você estava me chifrando com meu irmão?? Sua... sua galinha!! – gritou o rapaz, segurando Shina pelo braço.  
A jovem assustou-se.  
- Aioria! Eu... não é nada do que você está pensando! O Julian só estava aqui me consolando... porque você me trocou por aquela vadia! – gritou Shina, tentando inverter a situação.  
- Pela intimidade de vocês, deu pra perceber que isso não começou agora! – disse o milionário, muito irritado.  
Ela tentou se explicar:  
- Você nunca me dava atenção, Aioria! Sempre me tratava com descaso! O Julian só se aproveitou da minha carência...  
- A culpa não foi só do Julian! Você deu trela para ele!  
- Mas ele não significa nada para mim! É com você que eu sempre quis me casar, meu amor!  
- Que meu amor o quê! Você só queria casar comigo porque sua família foi à falência! E ainda tem coragem de acusar a Marin de querer me dar o golpe do baú! Você é tão interesseira quanto ela! – gritou Aioria.  
- E você não passa de um idiota! Todos te enganam e você é sempre o último a saber! – berrou Shina.  
Aioria quis esbofeteá-la, mas se conteve. Sem dizer nada, afastou-se de Shina e voltou para o carro.

Aquela descoberta o deixou ainda mais desiludido. Perdera completamente a confiança nas pessoas que o cercavam.

**No dia seguinte...  
**Julian também havia decidido fazer uma viagem ao redor do mundo. Há algum tempo pensava nisso, mas só tomou essa decisão depois de outra briga feia com Aioria, que descobriu seu caso com Shina. Estava cansado de ser criticado pela mãe e pelo irmão por não fazer nada de útil. Talvez uma viagem pudesse ajudá-lo a encontrar um novo sentido para sua vida.  
Antes de partir, resolveu se despedir de Saori. A rejeição da moça, assim como aquele incidente com Marin, fizeram com que refletisse sobre suas atitudes. Percebera que havia algo de errado com ele e pretendia fazer alguma coisa para mudar.  
- Vou viajar amanhã, mas antes resolvi me despedir – explicou o rapaz para Saori, na sala dela.  
- Espero que faça uma boa viagem, Julian.  
- Obrigado. Quem sabe, quando eu voltar, você aceita sair comigo? – perguntou, um pouco atrevido.  
- Você não desiste mesmo – comentou a garota, com um sorriso.  
- Mereço um abraço de despedida? – perguntou.  
Ela concordou e deu o abraço. Porém, a porta estava aberta, e bem nessa hora, Seiya entrou na sala. Tinha vindo agradecer Saori por ter convencido Aioria a devolver seu emprego e o de Marin. Quando a viu abraçada a Julian, sentiu seu coração partir.  
- Desculpem se estou atrapalhando. Vejo que cheguei na hora errada – disse, quando os dois perceberam sua presença na sala – Volto depois. Com licença – em seguida, afastou-se.  
- Espere, Seiya! – pediu Saori, preocupada com a reação dele. Mas o rapaz não a escutou.  
- Eu já vou indo, Saori – afirmou Julian, sem entender o que estava acontecendo – Tchau!  
- Tchau, Julian – respondeu a jovem, ainda tensa por causa do mal-entendido.  
Assim que o rapaz saiu, ela imediatamente ligou para o ramal de Seiya. Quando este atendeu, disse:  
- Podemos conversar, Seiya?  
- Estou ocupado agora. Pode ser outra hora? – perguntou, friamente.  
- Certo. Nos encontraremos dentro de uma hora, aqui na minha sala, está bem?  
Durante aqueles 60 minutos, nenhum dos dois conseguiu prestar atenção no trabalho. Enciumado, Seiya acreditava que a cena que presenciara na sala da garota era uma prova de que existia algo entre ela e Julian. Por sua vez, Saori não via a hora de desfazer aquela confusão.  
Quando finalmente o rapaz entrou na sala, ela foi logo dizendo:  
- Seiya, eu queria que soubesse que não existe nada entre Julian e eu. Só o abracei porque ele me disse que vai viajar e ficará fora do país durante alguns meses. Foi apenas uma despedida, nada mais – explicou.  
- Você não precisa me dar satisfações da sua vida – respondeu ele, ainda chateado com o episódio.  
- Só não queria que você pensasse algo que não existe. Mas, mudando de assunto: o quê você queria falar comigo?  
- Queria te agradecer por ter conversado com o Aioria. Se não fosse por você, eu e Marin não teríamos recuperado nossos empregos.  
- Era uma questão de justiça. Vocês erraram ao mentir sobre a identidade da Marin, mas sei que tiveram seus motivos pra fazer isso.  
- Ela ainda está muito deprimida com o que aconteceu.  
- Eu imagino. Mas agora ela será minha assistente, e não terá mais que conviver com o Aioria.  
Seiya comentou, tristemente:  
- Assim como ela, eu também me apaixonei pela pessoa errada...  
- Seiya... O que você quer dizer? De quem está falando? – perguntou Saori, bastante apreensiva.

Olhou-a por alguns segundos, indeciso sobre o que responder. Mas não suportava mais esconder o que sentia. Tinha que dizer, mesmo temendo as conseqüências.  
- Estou falando de você, Saori.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_Numa tarde de sábado, ela estava sozinha em casa. Ouviu a campainha e foi atender, sem imaginar quem encontraria do outro lado da porta.  
__Sua primeira reação foi de susto. Olhava para a pessoa parada à sua frente, mas não acreditava no que estava vendo. Em seguida, o espanto foi substituído pela alegria.  
__- June! – gritou a ruiva.  
__A outra jovem, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, abraçou-a.  
__- Marin!__

* * *

Hyoga era um loiro muito atraente, com belos olhos azuis e corpo atlético. Quando viu Marin, ficou bastante interessado na ruiva. Começaram a conversar, e assim que teve uma chance, o rapaz a convidou para sair. Marin ficou um pouco indecisa em aceitar, mas não podia passar o resto da vida chorando por um amor desprezado. Por isso, decidiu se encontrar com Hyoga num outro dia. __

* * *

Numa sexta-feira chuvosa, Marin estava saindo do trabalho e se preparando para ir para casa. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do térreo. No momento em que o elevador chegou ao seu destino e a porta se abriu, a ruiva sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer.  
__- Oi Marin. Como vai? – perguntou Aioria.  
__Ele estava de volta._

**Agradecimentos**

**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias! Apesar do Aioria ter ido falar com a Marin, ainda não vai ser dessa vez que eles vão se entender... Sorry, mas vc só vai descobrir o que o Seiya tem pra dizer no próximo capítulo, hehehe... bjs!

**Nina:** Apesar da Marin ter decidido voltar pra empresa, não acho que ela tenha se humilhado. Ela até ficou indecisa de aceitar, achando que era uma "esmola" do Aioria... mas aí, ele disse que iria se afastar... ela ficou balançada, né? Falando no Saga, no próximo capítulo a Shina vai arrumar um novo "amor", que é ninguém menos que... o próprio!! Afff... o que será que vai sair dessa relação, hein?? Já te adianto que ele terá uma participação especial no último capítulo (em sua homenagem e da Nicka, já que vcs vivem citando a criatura, hehehe...). Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjs!

**Karol:** Ai, fiquei até sem graça qdo li que vc esperou a semana toda pelo capítulo... fico feliz que esteja gostando. A Mino merecia mesmo se dar mal, depois de tudo que aprontou (mas não é só isso: ela terá mais um "castigo" pela frente...). Até que enfim o Aioria percebeu que era corno, né?! Obrigada pela review (se vc puder, leia tmb minha outra fic e deixe um comentário?). Bjs!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Saori ficou muda, tamanha foi sua surpresa. Ele continuou a dizer:  
- Por mais absurdo que isso seja, eu me apaixonei por você, desde a primeira vez em que te vi. Mas sei que isso é uma loucura minha. Eu sei que sou apenas um funcionário da empresa, enquanto você...  
- Você não sabe de nada, Seiya. De nada! – interrompeu a jovem, nervosamente.  
O rapaz ficou muito decepcionado com a maneira como ela reagiu.  
- Se eu soubesse que você ficaria assim... não teria contado...  
Aproximando-se mais dele, Saori perguntou:  
- Será que é tão difícil assim perceber que eu também estou apaixonada por você?  
- Saori! – surpreendeu-se ele.  
- Eu não me importo com nada disso que você falou. Não estou atrás de uma conta bancária, mas de alguém com quem eu possa ser feliz... Quando nos conhecemos, achei que você poderia ser essa pessoa – confessou a garota.  
- Mas... você nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse por mim...  
- Você tinha uma namorada, e eu pensei que gostasse dela. O que você queria que eu fizesse?  
- Não sei, mas... – ele começou a dizer, enquanto sorria e a abraçava - A única coisa que eu sei é que hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!  
Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos, antes que seus lábios se encontrassem em um beijo apaixonado... tão apaixonado que acabaram perdendo a noção do tempo e do lugar em que estavam.  
- Agora entendi seu empenho em convencer o Aioria – comentou o rapaz, enquanto ambos trocavam beijos e carícias.  
- Eu não poderia deixar você sair da empresa – confirmou Saori - E eu nem sabia dessa chantagem da sua ex... achei que você gostava dela.  
- Agora você pode imaginar o que eu passei, tendo que namorar aquela chantagista ao mesmo tempo em que estava apaixonado por você...  
- Você só fez isso para proteger sua irmã. Você deve gostar muito dela para ter se sacrificado tanto.  
- Só que não adiantou nada. Aioria acabou descobrindo tudo, e agora ele odeia a Marin.  
- Talvez ele a perdoe quando voltar, daqui a alguns meses.  
- Eu ficaria muito feliz se isso acontecesse. Mas, ter você já é tudo o que eu poderia desejar na vida... – ele disse, antes de beijá-la novamente.

**Semanas depois...  
**Percebendo que não conseguiria Aioria de volta, Shina resolveu descolar outro noivo rico. Não demorou para que os jornais e revistas de fofocas divulgassem que a socialite tinha ficado noiva de um milionário chamado Saga.  
Marin agora trabalhava como assistente de Saori, e deu o maior apoio ao namoro da chefe com o irmão. A única coisa que a atormentava era a saudade de Aioria. Mais do que isso, era saber que ele jamais seria seu.  
Numa tarde de sábado, ela estava sozinha em casa. Ouviu a campainha tocar e foi atender, sem imaginar quem encontraria do outro lado da porta.  
Sua primeira reação foi de susto. Olhava para a pessoa parada à sua frente, mas não acreditava no que estava vendo. Em seguida, o espanto foi substituído pela alegria.  
- June! – gritou a ruiva.  
A outra jovem, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, abraçou-a.  
- Marin!  
As duas ficaram abraçadas por algum tempo antes que a dona da casa perguntasse:  
- Como isso é possível? Pensei que você tivesse morrido! Onde você estava esse tempo todo??  
June olhou para a irmã, envergonhada.  
- É uma longa história...  
Depois que ambas se sentaram no sofá, June iniciou seu dramático relato.  
- Naquela época, eu só tinha 15 anos... você deve se lembrar que eu namorava um cara chamado Ryu...  
- Claro que me lembro! Eu te pedi tantas vezes pra se afastar dele! Era um sujeito barra-pesada, envolvido com tráfico de drogas e outras coisas ilegais!  
- Eu era muito jovem e inexperiente. Estava apaixonada por Ryu, mas você e Seiya não entendiam e queriam que eu terminasse com ele.  
- Nós queríamos o seu bem, June! Nossos pais haviam morrido, e você era nossa irmã caçula. Não tinha o menor juízo!  
- Hoje eu sei disso. Mas, naquela época, achava que vocês estavam se intrometendo na minha vida. Foi por isso que decidi fugir com Ryu.  
Marin se irritou.  
- Quer dizer que você estava com ele? Nós te procuramos por toda a cidade. Fomos às delegacias, aos hospitais... ninguém sabia o seu paradeiro!  
- Ryu me levou para fora do país. Mais precisamente... para a Tailândia!  
- Tailândia?? E nós pensando que você tinha morrido aqui em Tóquio! As autoridades nos informaram que uma garota com suas características tinha sido vítima de um incêndio em um prédio. Mas nunca conseguimos ter certeza se era você, porque o corpo estava carbonizado!  
- Ele me levou para a Tailândia e prometeu que se casaria comigo. Mas era tudo mentira! Quando chegamos, ele me entregou para um amigo, dono de uma casa de prostituição. Esse homem era ligado ao turismo sexual de menores. Ryu me entregou para ele em troca de uma dívida! – contou a loira, antes de começar a chorar.  
- June... – sussurrou Marin, bastante chocada e penalizada. Ela acariciou o cabelo da irmã, tentando confortá-la.  
- Eu fiquei lá durante alguns meses. Não conseguia fugir, porque era vigiada o tempo todo. Fui obrigada a me prostituir...  
- Mas porque você não tentou nos avisar? Teríamos dado um jeito de ir atrás de você!  
- Lá eu não tinha acesso a nenhum telefone, Marin. Além disso, eu estava muito envergonhada. Eu tive medo de contar pra vocês tudo o que tinha acontecido...  
- E depois? – perguntou Marin, pasma com aquela história.  
- Depois de um tempo, eu consegui fugir. Eu roubei algum dinheiro do dono do lugar e voltei para o Japão. Mas, como eu disse, tinha medo e vergonha de voltar para casa. Por isso, preferi não pedir ajuda a vocês. Eu arrumei um trabalho e fui morar em uma espécie de albergue. Com o tempo, juntei algum dinheiro e comprei um apartamento.  
- Você deveria ter voltado para casa! – afirmou Marin, irritada – Nós aqui pensando que você estava morta esse tempo todo...  
- Me perdoe, Marin. Eu não queria que vocês sofressem por minha causa! Não queria que soubessem o que eu tive que passar... e tudo porque não ouvi os conselhos de vocês...  
- E o que te fez mudar de idéia e vir aqui? – perguntou a irmã.  
Enxugando as lágrimas, June contou:  
- Eu conheci alguém. O nome dele é Shun, e vamos nos casar. Ele já sabe do meu passado e não se importa. Eu decidi procurar você e o Seiya para convidá-los para o meu casamento. Isto é, se vocês me perdoarem...  
Marin olhou para June cheia de compaixão.  
- Quem sou eu para não te perdoar, June? Eu não posso julgar ninguém...

Em seguida, contou tudo o que havia acontecido após seu casamento com Jabu. June a ouvia, incrédula.  
- Meu Deus! Nem imaginava que você tinha passado por tudo isso, Marin! – comentou a loira.  
- Eu achava que você estava morta. Quando você desapareceu, deixou seus documentos aqui em casa... Depois que eu saí da prisão, não conseguia arrumar emprego... por isso, resolvi assumir sua identidade. Será que você pode me perdoar, June? – perguntou Marin, receosa.  
- Claro que sim! Eu também mudei de identidade quando fugi da Tailândia – revelou a jovem, mostrando um documento no qual constava outro nome: Mayumi Sato.  
- Eu nunca gostei do meu verdadeiro nome mesmo – afirmou ela, sorrindo.  
- Mas seu noivo sabe disso?  
- Sabe, e não se importa. Ele entende que eu fui obrigada a mudar de identidade para conseguir escapar da casa de prostituição. Se o dono do lugar me encontrasse, me mataria.  
Marin abaixou a cabeça, pensando com tristeza no quanto ficaria feliz se Aioria também aceitasse seu passado, como fizera o noivo de June.  
- Eu vou trazer o Shun aqui para apresentar a vocês. E o Seiya? Onde ele está?  
- Saiu com a namorada. Parece que eu sou a única aqui que vai ficar pra titia – comentou Marin com um sorriso, tentando afastar da mente as más recordações.  
- Que nada! Você é muito bonita, e tenho certeza de que logo encontrará uma pessoa que realmente te dê valor.  
- Não, June... A única pessoa que eu gostaria que me desse valor não quer me ver nem pintada de ouro...  
Antes que June pudesse perguntar alguma coisa sobre o assunto, Seiya abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Quando viu a loira, foi como se estivesse diante de um fantasma.  
- Seiya! Há quanto tempo, irmão! – disse a garota, com entusiasmo.  
- Ju-June?? – perguntou Seiya, sem acreditar.  
- Não vai me dar um abraço? Eu sei que vocês achavam que eu tinha morrido, mas estou bem viva! Não precisa ter medo de mim!  
Seiya se emocionou ao perceber que aquela era realmente sua irmã desaparecida. Abraçando-a, começou a chorar. June também chorou, e logo Marin estava igualmente aos prantos.  
Depois de explicar toda a história outra vez, June teve medo de levar uma enorme bronca do irmão. Mas, para seu alívio, ele apenas disse:  
- Nunca mais se afaste de nós, June. Você não deveria ter fugido, e muito menos ter ficado escondida todo esse tempo. Você era só uma menina inconseqüente e não teve culpa do que aquele desgraçado fez com você. Eu e Marin sofremos muito pensando que estivesse morta.  
- Eu sei, e peço perdão a vocês. Mas eu gostaria de esquecer o passado, de uma vez por todas – explicou a garota.  
- Por mim, tudo bem – concordou Marin.  
- Essas irmãs só me dão dor de cabeça – brincou Seiya, tentando não dar o braço a torcer.

**Algum tempo depois...  
**June apresentara o noivo aos irmãos, que imediatamente gostaram de Shun. Ele parecia ser um ótimo rapaz e amava June de verdade.  
No dia do casamento, Seiya levou sua irmã até o altar. Ele e Saori foram padrinhos da noiva. Os dois também pretendiam se casar em breve. Marin sentia-se feliz com a felicidade de seus irmãos. _"Pena que a minha seja tão inatingível"_, pensava ela, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava disfarçar sua tristeza com um sorriso. Aioria ainda não retornara de sua viagem, mas não havia um único dia em que não pensasse naquele homem.  
Na festa de casamento, Marin foi apresentada à Hyoga, um velho amigo de Shun. Hyoga era um loiro muito atraente, com belos olhos azuis e corpo atlético. Quando viu Marin, ficou bastante interessado na ruiva. Começaram a conversar, e assim que teve uma chance, o rapaz a convidou para sair. Marin ficou um pouco indecisa em aceitar, mas não podia passar o resto da vida chorando por um amor impossível. Por isso, decidiu se encontrar com Hyoga num outro dia.  
Eles foram ao cinema juntos. Logo começaram a sair outras vezes, para jantar ou assistir algum filme. Marin gostava da companhia do loiro, mas deixou claro que ainda não tinha esquecido seu grande amor. Hyoga não se incomodou, pois ele mesmo havia terminado outro relacionamento recentemente. Ambos trocavam confidências sobre seus ex. Marin sabia que Hyoga ainda estava apaixonado por Fleur, e que eles só romperam porque a família da moça era contra o casamento. Fleur era muito rica, e eles achavam que Hyoga não estava à sua altura. Marin se identificou totalmente com aquela história. Mais do que namorados, Marin e Hyoga sabiam que eram amigos. Ela até incentivava o loiro a conversar com Fleur e tentar se entender com a moça.

Numa sexta-feira chuvosa, Marin estava saindo do trabalho e se preparando para ir para casa. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do térreo. No momento em que o elevador chegou ao seu destino e a porta se abriu, a ruiva sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer.  
- Oi Marin. Como vai? – perguntou Aioria.  
Ele estava de volta.

**Próximo capítulo**

"_Ela já tem outra pessoa", pensava ele, cheio de amargura. Quando ela descera do elevador, um sentimento incontrolável se apossara dele. Desejou tomar a jovem nos braços e beijá-la. Sentia muita falta de seus beijos, de seu carinho, de seu perfume delicado...  
__Durante aqueles meses que passara longe dali, não houve um só dia em que não pensasse nela.__

* * *

- Não é isso que você acha que eu sou? Uma criminosa? Um risco à sociedade?  
__- Naquele dia, eu estava muito transtornado... Não sabia das circunstâncias do assassinato, nem que seu marido tinha tentado te matar...  
__- Isso muda alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, desconfiada. __

* * *

Ao ouvir aquilo, Aioria não suportou mais. Impulsivamente, fez o que desejava há meses: tomou-a nos braços e a beijou apaixonadamente.  
__A jovem tentou se libertar de seus braços, mas logo se deixou trair pelo próprio desejo. Entregou-se ao beijo ardente, e não ofereceu a menor resistência quando Aioria a ergueu, colocando-a sobre a mesa do escritório. Ele mordeu levemente o pescoço de Marin, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos acariciavam as coxas dela._

**Agradecimentos**

**Yuunah:** Obrigada pela review! Fico feliz que vc tmb esteja lendo essa fic. Tmb acho difícil mesmo perdoar as mentiras da Marin, mas depois que o Aioria esfriar a cabeça, poderá entender melhor as razões dela. Continue acompanhando, blz? Bjs!

**Pégasus Seiya: **Gracias pela review! Com certeza, Marin e Aioria se amam muito. Escolhi o Hyoga para ser o novo pretendente da Marin pq acho que eles combinam melhor do que Marin e Ikki, por exemplo. Mas não imagino a Marin com outro homem que não seja o Aioria. Bjs!

**Nina:** Ah, quer dizer que vc quer consolar o leãozinho, é? Sei... pobrezinho, foi tão enganado por todos... Mas pode deixar que muito em breve ele voltará a sorrir, hehehe... Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!

**Karol:** gostou do reencontro com a June? Coitada, páreo duro entre ela e a Marin pra saber quem sofreu mais né? Gostei de saber que vc já leu outras fics minhas. Continue comentando ok? Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Comentários_**

_O próximo capítulo será o último. Não deixem de comentar, ok?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 14**

Marin sentiu um frio na espinha quando Aioria se aproximou. Aquele encontro inesperado mexera profundamente com suas emoções, mas ela não queria demonstrar isso na frente dele. Controlou-se, e disse friamente:  
- Oi Aioria. Não esperava ver você aqui. Nem sabia que já tinha voltado.  
- Eu cheguei hoje. Resolvi dar uma passada no escritório para ver como estão as coisas.  
- Mas já são seis e meia. Todos já foram embora, inclusive a Saori.  
- Já falei com ela por telefone. Ela me garantiu que está tudo em ordem, mas eu queria matar a saudade... da empresa – afirmou ele, após uma breve hesitação.  
- Eu já estava de saída. Tchau! – despediu-se a ruiva, apressada.  
Saiu rapidamente, antes que o rapaz tivesse chance de se despedir. "_Quanto menos contato com Aioria, melhor", _pensava ela.  
Hyoga a esperava no estacionamento. Tinham combinado jantar juntos naquela noite. Ele a abraçou, e logo percebeu o quanto a moça estava perturbada.  
- O que foi, Marin?  
- Nada... Vamos sair daqui – pediu ela.  
- Você o encontrou – afirmou o loiro.  
- Como você sabe?  
- Para estar assim tão nervosa, só pode ser por causa do Aioria – respondeu Hyoga.  
Não havia como desmentir, mas ela tentou disfarçar:  
- Eu já disse que o Aioria faz parte do passado.  
- A quem você quer enganar, Marin? Só se for a si mesma, porque a mim você não consegue... – afirmou Hyoga – Você me aconselhou tantas vezes a procurar a Fleur, mas desta vez, sou eu quem vai sugerir: converse com o Aioria. Tente se entender com ele. Você ainda o ama... por mais que você diga o contrário.  
- Por favor, Hyoga! Eu e o Aioria somos incompatíveis. Eu não pertenço ao mundo dele, assim como ele também não pertence ao meu.  
- Ah, é assim? E as coisas que você sempre me disse sobre a Fleur e eu?  
- É diferente! Vocês se amam! O único problema é a família dela. No meu caso, o Aioria descobriu o meu passado e agora me despreza...  
- Será? Depois de alguns meses, talvez ele tenha refletido melhor e mudado de idéia a seu respeito.  
- Não... Eu quero distância do Aioria. Já me machuquei demais, Hyoga – explicou a jovem, com tristeza.  
Os dois entraram no carro do loiro e foram a um restaurante. Mas tanto Hyoga quanto Marin sabiam que aquela história ainda não tinha terminado...

Em sua sala, Aioria estava remoendo a cena que acabara de presenciar. Vira quando Marin abraçara um desconhecido que a esperava no estacionamento.  
"_Ela já tem outra pessoa"_, pensava ele, cheio de amargura. Quando ela descera do elevador, um sentimento incontrolável se apossara dele. Desejou tomar a jovem nos braços e beijá-la. Sentia muita falta de seus beijos, de seu carinho, de seu perfume delicado...  
Durante aqueles meses que passara longe dali, não houve um só dia em que não pensasse nela. Por mais decepcionado que estivesse, era obrigado a reconhecer que ainda a amava. E aquele amor ressurgira com força total no instante em que a reencontrou.  
Infelizmente, precisava reconhecer que a perdera para sempre...

**Uma semana depois...  
**Aioria reassumira o cargo de presidente da empresa. Nos últimos dias, não reencontrara Marin nos corredores da empresa. A jovem estava evitando encontrá-lo de propósito. Não queria sentir novamente aquela dor que a consumira no dia em que Aioria voltara de viagem.  
Precisava distrair sua mente. Mesmo sendo sexta-feira, ela decidiu ficar um pouco além do horário para terminar um relatório.  
- Não acredito que você quer ficar aqui fazendo hora extra, Marin! Por que não vamos ao cinema? Eu, o Seiya, você e o Hyoga? – convidou Saori – Hoje é sexta! Não é dia de ficar escrevendo relatórios!  
- Obrigada Saori, mas hoje eu prefiro ficar trabalhando. Não me sinto muito animada para sair... Quem sabe amanhã?  
- Você está desse jeito por causa do Aioria, não é? – perguntou a outra – Desde que ele voltou, você ficou assim...  
- Eu já esqueci o Aioria – afirmou Marin, tentando ser o mais convincente possível.  
- Duvido... Mas, se você mudar de idéia, o convite ainda está de pé – disse Saori, já saindo da sala.  
Marin suspirou. A quem queria enganar? É claro que o retorno de Aioria a deixara abalada. Hyoga também percebera, e queria deixá-la livre para procurar o ex e se reconciliar com ele. Entretanto, Marin não aceitou a proposta do loiro.

Meia hora se passou, e ela continuava no escritório. Subitamente, acabou a luz. No meio da escuridão, não sabia como fazer para ir embora. Seria perigoso descer pelas escadas, e o pior, estava no 16º andar. Tentou ligar para a portaria e pedir ajuda, mas o telefone não funcionava. O jeito era esperar até que a luz voltasse.  
Minutos depois, observou uma lanterna se aproximando da sala. Pensou que fosse algum segurança fazendo a ronda. Foi quando viu Aioria. Ele também fora surpreendido pelo corte de energia, e resolvera verificar se havia mais alguém no andar.  
- Marin! – surpreendeu-se ele, ao vê-la ali sozinha – Não sabia que você estava aqui.  
- Eu tive a péssima idéia de ficar depois do horário justo hoje – explicou ela.  
- Eu também. Deveria ter ido para casa, mas me distraí revisando uns contratos – comentou ele – Vamos para minha sala. Lá tem um frigobar, e podemos beliscar alguma coisa enquanto a energia não volta – propôs.  
Marin concordou, mas estava tensa diante da perspectiva de ficar sozinha com ele numa sala escura, tendo apenas a lanterna como fonte de iluminação.  
Aioria ofereceu uns bombons que estavam no frigobar. Ele bebeu uma taça de vinho, que a jovem recusou.  
– Ainda estou sem secretária. A agência de empregos mandou várias candidatas para serem entrevistadas, mas nenhuma delas tem a sua competência – elogiou o rapaz, olhando-a fixamente.  
- O mais importante é que sua próxima secretária não seja uma assassina, nem ex-presidiária – respondeu Marin, com sarcasmo.  
- Não diga isso, Marin – disse Aioria, constrangido.  
- Não é isso que você acha que eu sou? Uma criminosa? Um risco à sociedade?  
- Naquele dia, eu estava muito transtornado... Não sabia das circunstâncias do assassinato, nem que seu marido tinha tentado te matar...  
- Isso muda alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.  
- Não a vejo mais como uma criminosa. Você o matou para se defender. Mas você mentiu sobre si mesma... deveria ter dito a verdade desde o começo!  
- Você teria me contratado, se soubesse quem eu era?

Aioria ficou indeciso.  
- Não sei... – admitiu ele, por fim.  
- Foi por isso que me passei pela June. Ela está viva, e voltou para casa na mesma época em que você viajou. Contei tudo o que aconteceu, e ela me perdoou. Veja, ela era a pessoa que mais tinha motivos para se revoltar contra mim. Eu usei a identidade dela! – disse Marin, deixando transparecer seu nervosismo.  
- O que você teria feito em meu lugar, se descobrisse que a pessoa que você ama te enganou o tempo todo? – perguntou ele, irritado.  
- Não sei, Aioria. De certa forma, eu também fui enganada pelo meu ex-marido. Só descobri o quanto ele era violento depois que nos casamos. Ele nunca tinha me batido antes...  
- Você não respondeu minha pergunta.  
- Entendo que você tenha perdido a confiança em mim e peço perdão. Mas eu não tive escolha. Eu só queria um emprego. Não tinha a intenção de me apaixonar por você!  
- Estava tão apaixonada por mim que já arrumou outra pessoa... – comentou o rapaz, deixando transparecer seus ciúmes.  
- O quê você queria? Que eu ficasse o resto da vida implorando seu perdão? – provocou Marin.  
Ao ouvir aquilo, Aioria não suportou mais. Impulsivamente, fez o que desejava há meses: tomou-a nos braços e a beijou apaixonadamente.  
A jovem tentou se libertar de seus braços, mas logo se deixou trair pelo próprio desejo. Entregou-se ao beijo ardente, e não ofereceu a menor resistência quando Aioria a ergueu, colocando-a sobre a mesa do escritório. Ele mordeu levemente o pescoço de Marin, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos acariciavam as coxas dela. Marin sentiu seu corpo arder em chamas quando ele começou a desabotoar sua blusa. Assim que terminou, Aioria jogou a peça no chão. Em seguida, abriu o fecho do sutiã e retirou a peça com delicadeza. Suas mãos envolveram os seios dela, e logo começou a deslizar seus lábios sobre eles, fazendo-a gemer.  
Marin ergueu as pernas, apoiando-as ao redor da cintura dele. A proximidade entre seus corpos permitiu que a ruiva sentisse o quanto ele estava excitado, provocando nela intensos arrepios de prazer. Voltaram a se beijar, desta vez de um modo ainda mais selvagem e ardente. Naquele momento, os dois estavam tão envolvidos pela paixão que não conseguiam avaliar as conseqüências daquele ato...  
Marin abriu os botões da camisa de Aioria e o despiu. Suas mãos acariciaram suavemente o peito e os ombros dele, e só interrompeu a ação quando os lábios do rapaz buscaram os seus novamente. Ele estava enlouquecido por ela, e queria mais do que tudo ter Marin por inteiro.  
Ergueu a saia da jovem até a altura das coxas e, com um movimento rápido, retirou a calcinha, deixando-a cair sobre o carpete. Ele afastou-se um pouco para abrir o fecho da calça e descer o zíper. Em seguida, voltou a ficar bem próximo de Marin, que estremeceu ao sentir a virilidade dele. Depois de oito anos, era a primeira vez que um homem a tocava novamente. Viu nos olhos de Aioria o quanto o rapaz a desejava. Ela também o queria, desesperadamente. Após outro beijo, ele a abraçou com força e finalmente a possuiu.

Quando tudo terminou, os dois continuaram abraçados. Aos poucos, começaram a compreender o que tinham acabado de fazer. Aqueles momentos haviam sido inesquecíveis, mas sabiam que ainda precisavam conversar e resolver muitas coisas entre eles.  
- O que aconteceu foi uma loucura, Aioria... – comentou Marin, preocupada com as possíveis conseqüências, incluindo uma gravidez não-planejada.  
- Eu sei. Mas não me arrependo de nada – afirmou ele, acariciando os cabelos da jovem.  
- Você acha que ainda existe uma chance para nós dois, depois de tudo o que passamos? – perguntou ela.  
- Eu ainda te amo, se é isso que você quer saber. Por mais que eu quisesse, não consegui te esquecer... – respondeu Aioria.  
- Nem eu... – disse Marin, olhando-o carinhosamente.  
- Mas, e o seu novo namorado? – quis saber Aioria, desconfiado.  
- Não é nada sério. Só ficamos juntos porque ele também terminou o noivado com a mulher que ele ama... Nós nos encontramos e dividimos nossas tristezas – explicou a ruiva – Mas o que me preocupa é sua família. Sua mãe nunca vai me aceitar...  
- Deixa que eu resolvo isso, está bem? Sou maior de idade e não tenho que dar satisfações a ninguém.  
- Você teria coragem de ficar comigo, mesmo que todos soubessem do meu passado? – perguntou Marin, apreensiva.

**Próximo capítulo (final)**

_Aiko olhou-a de cima a baixo. Tinha que admitir que seu filho tivera bom-gosto. Marin era uma mulher muito bonita.  
- Você pretende se casar com ele, mesmo sabendo que será deserdado? – perguntou a velha senhora.  
- Eu não me importo com o dinheiro do Aioria. Mesmo que ele perca tudo, eu continuarei ao lado dele. Eu o amo!__

* * *

__Naquele mesmo dia, Shina, grávida de gêmeos, estava tomando sol e lendo algumas revistas no iate de seu marido, Saga. Após ler a notícia, atirou o jornal longe. "Aquela secretariazinha conseguiu o que queria! Azar o dela! Aioria ronca e deixa muito a desejar como homem!", pensou ela com desdém._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Nina:** Eu só tava esperando seus comentários pra atualizar a fic! Só não entendi pq vc falou "que falta de atitude" (do Aioria ou da Marin??). De qq forma, acho que esse reencontro deixou os dois bem constrangidos. E nem dava pra ser de outro jeito, depois de tudo que rolou entre eles, né? Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Nicka:** Fiquei feliz com a volta dos seus comentários (adoooooro!). Kkkkk... imagina o que a Shina e o Saga vão aprontar juntos, hein? Acho que ela ainda vai se arrepender amargamente de ter perdido o Aioria, viu... e vamos ver se o clima de romance da fic vai contagiar o Aioria novamente, hehehe... Obrigada por comentar! Bjs!

**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias pela review! Realmente, histórias como a da June parecem ser bastante comuns, inclusive aqui no Brasil. Ainda bem que ela teve sorte de fugir, né? A parte do Seiya e da Saori ficou pequena mesmo, mas como os personagens principais da fic são Aioria e Marin, achei melhor dar prioridade pra eles desta vez. E parece que finalmente o Aioria vai cair na real e perceber que a Marin é a mulher da vida dele. Bjs!

**Karol:** Obrigada pelos comentários! Nossa, eu fico até vermelha com esses elogios... Não sei dizer se esse capítulo foi mais curto, mas acho que o anterior ficou um pouco maior por causa da songfic. Enfim, vc pode esperar pelo final feliz, que com ctz vai rolar! Bjs!


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 **

Aioria a olhou por alguns segundos antes de responder.  
- Você me fez perceber que eu vivia num mundo de aparências. Estou cansado de tanta mentira, de tanta falsidade. Se as outras pessoas não te aceitarem, problema delas. É com você que eu quero passar o resto da minha vida.  
Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Aioria a beijou novamente, e nesse instante, a luz voltou.  
O rapaz levou Marin para um hotel de luxo, onde jantaram juntos e passaram o resto da noite fazendo amor.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Marin telefonara para Seiya, avisando-o de que passaria a noite fora de casa. O rapaz imaginou que ela iria sair com Hyoga. Por isso, levou um susto quando a irmã entrou em casa ao lado de Aioria.  
- O quê significa isso? – perguntou Seiya, vendo-os de mãos dadas.  
- Nós nos reconciliamos – revelou Aioria, um pouco constrangido – Eu gostaria de aproveitar e pedir desculpas por ter te demitido, Seiya. Eu fiquei descontrolado quando soube a verdade sobre a Marin.  
- Eu entendo sua reação, Aioria. O importante é que você voltou atrás. Só não esperava que vocês reatassem. Marin já estava namorando outro homem...  
- Você sabe que meu namoro com o Hyoga não era sério. Mas eu vou procurá-lo e explicar tudo – garantiu Marin.  
- Seiya, espero que não exista mais nenhum ressentimento entre nós – disse Aioria, com sinceridade.  
- Eu só peço que você faça a Marin feliz. Ela já sofreu demais.  
- Eu prometo – afirmou Aioria, oferecendo sua mão – Amigos?  
- Claro – concordou Seiya, aceitando o cumprimento.  
Aioria se despediu da noiva, prometendo que se encontrariam à noite. Depois que ele saiu, Seiya disse:  
- Fico feliz que vocês tenham se entendido, Marin. Eu sempre soube que você ainda amava o Aioria.  
- Eu não sei como a mãe dele irá reagir quando souber que estamos juntos. A Shina deve ter contado para ela sobre o meu passado. Tenho medo de que ela não me aceite – confessou.  
- O importante é que vocês estão juntos, Marin. Não se preocupe com sua sogra.  
Mas a jovem ainda tinha seus receios. Sabia que não seria nada fácil para Aioria se todos descobrissem quem ela era.  
Em seguida, telefonou para Hyoga e pediu que ele viesse à sua casa. Quando ele chegou, Marin explicou tudo o que acontecera e se desculpou por romper o namoro.  
- Deixa disso, Marin! Eu fui o primeiro a te incentivar a se entender com o Aioria. Você não precisa me pedir desculpas! – afirmou ele – Além disso, eu também tenho uma novidade: eu e a Fleur reatamos!  
- Que legal, Hyoga! Fico muito feliz por vocês dois! Mas, e a família dela?  
- Decidiram me aceitar. Fleur estava em depressão depois do nosso rompimento, e os pais dela finalmente perceberam que ela só poderia ser feliz ao meu lado.  
- Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes. Só lamento não ter a mesma sorte com a família do Aioria... – disse Marin, apreensiva.

**Horas depois...  
**- Isso é um absurdo, Aioria! Você não pode se casar com uma ex-presidiária! Se insistir nessa loucura, eu vou te deserdar! – ameaçou Aiko.  
- Faça isso, então. Eu não vou desistir da única mulher que eu amei até hoje! – gritou Aioria, que saiu de casa batendo a porta.  
Estava furioso. Não imaginava que sua mãe reagiria de uma forma tão preconceituosa ao seu casamento com Marin.  
Mais tarde, conforme combinara, foi à casa da jovem para buscá-la. Pretendia passar a noite ao lado dela e tentar esfriar a cabeça. Lá encontrou Saori, que já estava sabendo de tudo.  
- Minha mãe fez um escândalo quando contei que vou me casar com Marin. Até ameaçou me deserdar – revelou ele.  
- Ela nunca me aceitará – lamentou a ruiva.  
Saori olhou para o casal e propôs:  
- Se vocês quiserem, eu posso ir à casa da D. Aiko e falar com ela. Quem sabe eu consiga convencê-la?  
- Obrigada Saori, mas duvido que isso daria certo – disse Marin – Ela nem me conhece e já me odeia profundamente.  
- Mas ela era amiga do meu avô, e sempre me tratou bem. Se não se importam, eu gostaria de tentar.  
- Tem certeza, amor? E se a mãe do Aioria te ofender? – perguntou Seiya.  
- Ela não vai fazer isso. D. Aiko é uma mulher muito fina e educada. O máximo que ela faria é dizer que está com enxaqueca e não quer mais falar no assunto – respondeu a moça.

No dia seguinte, um domingo, Saori foi à casa de D. Aiko, que a recebeu muito bem.  
- Que prazer recebê-la em minha casa, Saori! A que devo sua visita?  
- D. Aiko... Eu vim aqui para falar sobre o Aioria e a noiva dele...  
A velha senhora fez uma cara de dar medo.  
- Aioria não é mais meu filho. Se ele quer se casar com uma criminosa contra minha vontade, terá que arcar com as conseqüências.  
- Por favor, me escute. A noiva do Aioria não é uma criminosa. Ela matou o ex-marido em legítima defesa... – Saori começou a relatar toda a história.  
- Por que está defendendo essa mulher? – perguntou D. Aiko.  
- Por três motivos. Primeiro, ela é minha assistente na empresa, uma profissional de rara competência; segundo, eu vou me casar com o irmão dela; terceiro... a Marin é uma pessoa de ótimo caráter, mas teve a infelicidade de se casar aos 20 anos com um homem violento, que tentou matá-la. Ela foi condenada à prisão pela morte dele, mas já pagou a pena. Tudo o que ela quer é uma nova chance.  
- Ela quer é dar o golpe do baú no meu filho! E tenho certeza de que seu avô, se estivesse vivo, nunca aprovaria seu casamento com o irmão de uma mulherzinha dessas! – comentou Aiko, irritada.  
- Mesmo que ele não aprovasse, eu me casaria com Seiya. E Aioria fará o mesmo com Marin, caso a Sra. não dê seu consentimento. Eu vim até aqui porque pensei que poderia comovê-la. É uma pena que a Sra. esteja disposta a perder seu filho por causa de alguns preconceitos ultrapassados. Adeus!  
Quando a jovem saiu de sua casa, Aiko ficou pensando em tudo o que escutara a respeito de Marin. Estava curiosa para saber o que seu filho vira naquela moça, e depois da visita de Saori, essa curiosidade aumentara. Não sabia o que fazer para impedir aquele casamento. Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: precisava conhecer aquela jovem que fizera seu filho tão ajuizado perder a cabeça.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Marin estava sozinha na sala de Saori quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. Ao abri-la, teve uma surpresa. D. Aiko entrou, olhando-a com desconfiança.  
- É você a mulher que virou a cabeça do meu filho? – perguntou, num misto de arrogância e ciúme.  
- Meu nome é Marin. E sim, eu sou a noiva de Aioria – disse a moça, sem se deixar intimidar.  
Aiko olhou-a de cima a baixo. Tinha que admitir que seu filho tivera bom-gosto. Marin era uma mulher muito bonita.  
- Você pretende se casar com ele, mesmo sabendo que será deserdado? – perguntou a velha senhora.  
- Eu não me importo com o dinheiro do Aioria. Mesmo que ele perca tudo, eu continuarei ao lado dele. Eu o amo!  
Aiko desejava odiar aquela jovem, mas não conseguia. Esperava encontrar uma garota vulgar e ambiciosa, mas, para sua frustração, Marin era o oposto disso.  
- Você não entende que ele vai se sacrificar para ficar com você, mas que um dia poderá se arrepender e acusá-la de ser a responsável?  
- Aioria sabe o que está fazendo. Eu perguntei se ele não prefere se separar de mim para não ser deserdado, mas ele insiste que não.  
- Se você o amasse de verdade, se afastaria dele – disse Aiko.  
- E se a Sra. amasse seu filho em vez de se preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar, não o deserdaria e aceitaria a mulher que ele escolheu! – respondeu Marin, perdendo a calma – Nada do que me disser fará com que eu desista de Aioria!  
- Parece que encontrei uma forte adversária – comentou Aiko.  
Nesse momento, Aioria entrou na sala e ficou surpreso ao encontrar as duas discutindo.  
- O que está fazendo aqui, mamãe? – perguntou ele.  
- Vim conhecer sua "noiva" – disse a velha, com ironia.  
Todo preocupado, ele quis saber:  
- Marin, ela te ofendeu?  
- Não... – negou Marin, abraçando-o.  
A velha senhora ficou aborrecida ao perceber que Aioria só tinha olhos para a moça.  
- Já fiz o que pretendia. Agora vou embora – anunciou ela, já saindo da sala.  
Aioria trocou um olhar com Marin. Em seguida, saiu da sala e foi atrás da mãe.  
- Você a conheceu, e deve ter percebido que ela não é nada daquilo do que estava imaginando, não é mesmo? – perguntou ele para Aiko.  
- Ela não é a mulher que eu escolheria como esposa do meu filho – suspirou.  
- Exatamente. A Sra. teria escolhido a Shina, que me traía com meu próprio irmão e só estava interessada no nosso dinheiro.  
- Aioria... Eu só queria que você fosse feliz...  
- E eu serei, mamãe. Vou ser muito feliz ao lado da Marin, mesmo que a Sra. me deserde. Nada me fará desistir dela. Gostaria que entendesse isso e aceitasse a mulher que eu amo.

Aiko não sabia o que dizer. Tinha medo de que Aioria se arrependesse no futuro, mas sabia que ele teria se arrependido ainda mais se tivesse casado com Shina e descobrisse que a garota não valia nada. Talvez seu filho tivesse razão, e ela devesse dar um voto de confiança à Marin.  
- Filho, você decide o que quer fazer de sua vida. Não vou mais me intrometer... – prometeu a senhora. E acrescentou – Também desisti de deserdá-lo...  
Aioria sorriu. Tinha certeza de que, aos poucos, Marin conseguiria dobrar a teimosia da velha Aiko, e que um dia ambas seriam amigas.

**Meses depois...  
**"_Um casamento duplo reuniu a alta sociedade e os funcionários da Sollo S.A. O presidente da empresa, Aioria Sollo, casou-se com Marin Ogawara, sua ex-secretária. O irmão da noiva, Seiya, uniu-se à Saori Kido, uma das acionistas. As noivas usaram modelitos exclusivos da griffe Valentino".  
_Na ala psiquiátrica, Mino leu a notícia num tablóide de fofocas e rasgou o jornal em pedacinhos.  
- Eu vou me vingar, Seiya! Nem que leve uns 20 anos para sair daqui! – jurou ela, que fora internada por vizinhos depois de um surto psicótico.  
Naquele mesmo dia, Shina_,_ grávida de gêmeos, estava tomando sol e lendo algumas revistas no iate de seu marido, Saga. Após ler a notícia, atirou o jornal longe. _"Aquela secretariazinha conseguiu o que queria! Azar o dela! Aioria ronca e deixa muito a desejar como homem!",_ pensou ela, com desdém. Estremeceu ao ouvir a voz bêbada de Saga.  
- O que você está fazendo aí, sua vagabunda? – perguntou ele, puxando seu braço com força – Em vez de perder tempo com revistas de fofoca, vá preparar meu café da manhã!  
- Ficou louco? Não sou sua empregada! – ela respondeu, irritada.  
- Faz logo o que eu mandei, senão vou picotar todos os cartões de crédito! – ameaçou.  
- Tá bom, benzinho, como você quiser – concordou a perua.  
Contrariada, Shina foi preparar ovos mexidos para Saga. _"Eu era feliz e não sabia!", _suspirou, arrependida.

Estava quase na hora de Aioria e Marin embarcarem para a lua-de-mel em Paris. Seiya e Saori já haviam tomado o avião para a Grécia. Enquanto aguardava na sala de embarque, Aioria só lamentava o fato de sua mãe não ter comparecido ao casamento. Julian também não fora, por motivos óbvios.  
Ao ouvirem a chamada para o embarque, dirigiram-se ao portão indicado. Porém, antes que entrassem no avião, Aiko surgiu ali inesperadamente.  
- Me perdoe por não ter ido ao casamento, meu filho! Sou apenas uma velha orgulhosa que não queria dar o braço a torcer! – pediu ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Aioria abraçou a mãe, feliz por ela ter vindo se despedir. Quando se afastaram, Aiko olhou para Marin e disse:  
- Percebi que estava enganada a seu respeito. Você pode ter cometido alguns erros no passado, mas agora sei que é uma mulher de valor. Só peço que você o faça feliz!  
Emocionada, Marin aceitou o abraço de Aiko.  
- Mais uma coisinha: gostaria que você me desse uma neta. Eu sempre quis uma filha, mas só tive meninos... – confessou a velha senhora.  
- Faremos o possível – prometeu Marin, rindo.  
Os dois embarcaram no avião, aliviados e confiantes por terem superado os obstáculos que antes os separavam. Quando a aeronave levantou vôo, Aioria abraçou Marin e a beijou, com a certeza absoluta de que seriam felizes para sempre...

**FIM**

**Agradecimentos  
**

**Nicka:** Realmente, essa música tem tudo a ver com o romance dos dois, hehehe... Vc gostou da participação especial do Saga? Pobre Shina, quem mandou não dar valor ao Aioria? Espero que tenha curtido o final. Obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Pégasus Seiya:** Gracias por comentar! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo, e tomara que goste do final tmb! Bjs e saludos desde Brasil.

**Yunnah:** Ainda bem que eles não precisaram fugir né? No fim da D. Aiko resolveu aceitar a norinha, hehehe... Gostou do final? Espero que sim, mas gostaria de ver seu comentário. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Karol: **tmb achei linda a reconciliação XD. Depois de tantas lágrimas, esses dois mereciam ser felizes. Mas não fique triste, pq Laços de Família ainda não acabou e tem chão pela frente! Já que vc prometeu, aguardo seu comentário, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada por acompanhar até aqui!

**Nina:** hahaha... eu pretendia postar o capítulo no começo de dezembro, mas aí eu li sua review tão fofinha e decidi antecipar. Espero que continue viciada nas minhas fics, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada!

_Acaboooooou!!! Eu agradeço a todos que acompanharam, e queria pedir a vcs que tmb leiam minha outra fic em andamento, Laços de Família. _

_Bjs  
__Marina Jolie_


End file.
